


Twelve

by ChiaToma



Series: Numverse [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaToma/pseuds/ChiaToma
Summary: Leeteuk was unique amongst omegas, as when he was born, he bore the outlines of his mate’s marks on his arms. A total of twelve in all, which many at first thought meant he was an alpha with a big pack to take care of him.Transpired it was the other way around.Still Leeteuk wouldn’t have his life any other way, even if at times it’s chaotic, annoying, downright crazy and his alpha boys drive him to despair with their hot headed natures and egos that need some serious toning down. However, he knows that there is nothing but love, affection, warmth and the greatest deal of protection between them all and it brings a smile to his face every single day.Especially now that there is an unexpected new life on their hands, one that maybe wasn’t planned for but one that will be surely accepted into their crazy little world.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Han Geng | Hankyung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum (Super Junior)/Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Sungmin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/Everyone, Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Series: Numverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777258
Comments: 33
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to Eleven, my EXO OT12 fanfic where Kris is an alpha with eleven omegas to find and take care of 
> 
> Here Leeteuk is an omega with, eventually, twelve alphas to try and sort out. 
> 
> Expect this to be chaotic, cute, fun and a whole lot of Suju being Suju. 
> 
> It takes place in the same world as Eleven and they'll be occassional cross overs with characters but hopefully it won't get too messy. The first chapters take place out of synch with what's going on in the other fic too but only cause I wanted it that way. Also at the beginning, there's only OT9 (plus 1 as you'll see) because they haven't yet found all the alphas that belong to Leeteuk. However this will eventually be an OT13/OT15 fic so heaven knows how I'm going to manage all that
> 
> Updates will be mixed cause I'll be balancing this with the other one and my life can go a little crazy as anyone whose followed me long enough well knows. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy though 

“Where the hell is he and what the hell happened?” Kyuhyun snapped in the most bratty voice that had ever come out of his mouth towards the others but for once, none of the older alphas had it in them to actually reprimand the youngest. They were all far more concerned with the health of their one and only precious omega and really, they all understood Kyuhyun’s outcry towards them. He wasn’t the first to shout out in a panicked state about what was going on and it was fairly probable that he wasn’t going to be the last either, as there were still two other members of the pack to arrive at the hospital but for just a moment it was silent. 

Shindong stepped up to the youngest alpha, “He’s in the theatre at the moment, having an emergency operation.” He stated in a calm, soothing voice, tempted to reach out and brush some of the strands of hair out of the others eyes as the long lengths had gone just a little crazy in his run up here, “We don’t know what’s wrong with him, he just collapsed at work with sudden pains in his stomach.” 

Kyuhyun grimaced and shook his head, “But he was perfectly fine this morning when I left.” 

“We know that,” came Eunhyuk’s voice as he appeared from down the corridor, “None of us have been able to account for anything strange with Leeteuk as of late to begin to explain this.” 

Hugging his arms around himself, Kyuhyun blew out a breath, though whether to keep himself calm or to just not start throwing punches was anyone’s guess. “But they should know why, right, they should tell us.”

“Hey brat, cool it,” Heechul said as he approached, boldly wrapping the youngest alpha into a hug and holding him tight. “I get it, we all get it. We’re all worried sick about him but there’s nothing we can do but wait until they get him out of the theatre to get him sorted out.” 

Kyuhyun looked like he was a moment away from really lashing out as usually he didn’t even try to accept hugs from anyone but Leeteuk, despite being the baby of the group but then he released a sob which had been building up and clung to the older. “It’s not fair!” Kyuhyun sobbed, “He’s a fucking angel and bad stuff keeps on happening to him! Why hyung, why is it always our angel?” 

Eunhyuk sighed and stepped back from the pair, tugging Shindong away as well because it was clear that Heechul was going to be the best one to deal with this little situation. Even though Kyuhyun was a brat at times and got generally on everyone’s nerves with his rude attitude and abrupt nature, they all understood that he was still just a cub who was trying to find his way in the world. Having grown up in less that favourable circumstances, where he was basically neglected and abused most of the time, he was rough and a fighter and seemed to have a hatred against the entire world. But once you broke through that hard outer, protective shell, there was just a terrified cub under it who wanted to be loved, to be at peace with himself and be able to do everything that was expected of him without flying off the handle.   
But changes like that were going to take time and Kyuhyun had made so much progress since the day he had turned eighteen and they had dragged him to live with them. Leeteuk had met the youngster whilst on a case with Siwon and had known instantly that he was meant to be part of their family, but the road to gaining the others trust was not an easy one in the slightest and there was still fight or flight syndrome in him. Thankfully Heechul was more than capable of dealing with the temper tantrums most of the time, seeing as he was their biggest diva by a mile and if worst came to the worst then Shindong could easily step in to be the muscle needed to bring the youngest alpha down. 

Even with his dramatic weight loss over the last few months, Shindong was still one of the strongest out of all the alphas and frequently became the one who would deal with any fights that broke out. Mainly by sitting on whoever was causing the situation until they gave in because there was no moving of the big wolf once he got a hold of whoever it was causing problems. 

Sighing, he retook his seat next to Donghae who was sniffling into a handkerchief once again, but this was a normal situation because Donghae would cry at any given moment. He cried when Leeteuk confessed to him, he cried when the other alphas accepted him, he cried when there was a cute puppy on the tv, he cried at sad endings to television shows, he cried at happy endings to televsion shows, he cried whenever anyone was arguing. He was just a big cry baby and a clingy sod who many presumed automatically to be an omega because he was such a soft hearted, gentle little thing that it was impossible to believe anything else. Until someone pissed him off and then they were in trouble. Donghae packed a heavy punch behind him and no one ever saw it coming because he would just see red and snap. Arguing with him was a bad idea most of the time though it took a lot to get the alpha angry. Eunhyuk could only count on his hand the number of times that he had actually seen the other get angry and they were all more than enough. 

Gently he petted the other’s head, smiling as he saw Ryeowook producing yet more handkerchiefs to give to their cry baby and smiling towards their eternal maknae. Ryeowook had been their youngest alpha until Kyuhyun showed up but since there was only a year between them, they shared the title. Not that either one of them liked it too much and rarely acted like the age they were supposed to be. “Just how many of those things do you own now?” Eunhyuk asked, indicating the handkerchief’s in the youngsters hands.

“They’re all Donghae’s,” Ryeowook replied back with a tight smile, “Cause it’s best that I carry them around.” 

“Hey, I’m not that bad,” Donghae sulked towards the younger alpha. 

Ryeowook rolled his eyes, sighing deeply as he glared at the other, “Yeah, just keep telling yourself that, you idiot.” 

Letting out a sigh, Eunhyuk was just about to tell the pair to give it a rest before Leeteuk started having a go at them for arguing once again but found himself coming a stop when the words completely failed him. He didn’t know for certain if Leeteuk was going to even pull through from whatever was going on with him and it was a terrifying thought indeed. 

Subconsciously he rubbed at his arm before pulling back the sleeve to stare at the mark on his right hand wrist. It looked like two letters making up a diamond and it always made Eunhyuk relax just a little seeing it. It was Leeteuk’s mark, his own unique signature imprinted on his skin that had been so faint for so many years. He could still recall the moment he met Leeteuk, when he was a fresher at university and had taken it upon himself to go to the freshers ball which was all well and good till the alcohol started flowing and some alphas started to act like jerks towards a group of omegas who were present. 

Leeteuk had stood up to the idiots, who were all bigger than him in appearance and one of them took offence to being bossed about by an omega. He had made the mistake of hitting Leeteuk across the face and at that moment Eunhyuk had saw red. There had never been an actual confirmation of what had happened after that in the slightest, only that Eunhyuk had stepped in and managed to take the bullying alpha down, then gotten Leeteuk out of that ball and safely back to his own dorm. Where promptly he had had an argument with Heechul, who had caught the dreaded fresher’s flu and had been unable to protect his omega that night, before the omega had told them both off and burst into tears. 

Eunhyuk stayed the night to ensure that the omega was safe and woke up the next morning next to his mate and his fellow alpha pack mate as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Then spent two weeks apart form the pair as inevitably he had caught the dreaded fresher’s flu from Heechul. It had taken them a little while to figure things out, but Leeteuk was always there to help settle down any situation and bring some form of peace back to the alphas whom he loved unconditionally. Except when he wasn’t in the mood to deal with them at all and would just let them go wild so that he could be there to patch them up with cute character plasters and call them all freaking idiots for worrying him half to death. 

Now they were all worrying about their precious little omega and were angry that they weren’t there to help him when he needed them the most. It was frustrating and annoying, and he let out his own bitter sight. Which turned into a yelp when both Donghae and Ryeowook wrapped themselves around him in a tight hug. “Our omega is strong,” Ryeowook stated bluntly, “He’ll pull through from whatever this is and tell us all off for worrying about him. You know this, Hyuk.” 

Blowing out a sigh, Eunhyuk nuzzled back at the second youngest and sighed, “I know, but it still doesn’t stop me worrying about him. I mean, it could be anything that’s wrong with him and it just makes me so worried. What if he’s been hiding his pain from us, what if…” 

“You start thinking like that and it’ll never stop,” Shindong stated with a shake of his head, “Leeteuk will be fine, as Wookie said. I’ve got a feeling that we’re all in for a big change in our lives, but it’ll be a good change. One that we’ve needed for a while.” 

The trio on the plastic chairs blinked at the other alpha in surprise but before anymore questions could be asked, there came the sound of running feet as both Siwon and Yesung arrived at the same time. Clearly, they were out of breath and panicking, as that was definitely the default setting for everyone right now. 

“What’s going on?” Yesung wheezed, shaking his head to clear the spell of dizziness that had struck him, “Who put Leeteuk in the hospital?” 

“We don’t know,” Heechul stated, rocking Kyuhyun back and forth even if he was still whimpering, “He’s in theatre at the moment. We haven’t heard anything in a while.” 

“Got a call saying he had been rushed here after getting horrendous stomach cramps and prolonged pain,” Eunhyuk said, shaking a little as he approached the pair, “When I got here they were taking him straight down for an operation but that was the last that we knew.” 

Siwon blew out an annoyed air, “Give me a moment, I’ll go see who I can ask.” 

“No, you bloody well stay here,” Yesung snapped, “He could be due out any minute and it’ll be better for all of us to hear whatever’s wrong with him together.”

Siwon glanced towards the other, a slight challenge in his eyes but a cough from Heechul had him glancing at their youngest and he sighed before nodding. “Okay, I’ll stay put. Sorry, I’m just…” 

“We know,” Yesung snapped, sounding more stressed and bratty than what Kyuhyun had done when he arrived, “Just get your detective head out of your ass and be Leeteuk’s bloody alpha this time will you?” 

Shindong moved quickly, grabbing the black haired man and dragging him away from the group even though no one was really in the mood to challenge Yesung. He got this way when stressed or worried, much like Kyuhyun but for completely different reasons and it was best to just get him away from people for the most part so he could sit and sulk quietly in a corner. The only difficulty was in ensuring that the artist didn’t go relapse into bad habits like he could be prone to. Thankfully seeing as everyone was gathered together, there was hopefully only going to be a very minimal risk of something like that happening. 

Letting out a sigh, though whether of relief or something else, Eunhyuk disentangled himself from Donghae and Ryeowook and moved over to Siwon, “I guess we’re all just strung out.” 

“If we weren’t, I think something would be very wrong with the world,” Siwon replied, blowing out a long stream of air before shaking his head, “Though I swear if he’s been hiding anything from us.” 

Eunhyuk shook his head, “We would have noticed, he’s not that good at hiding things from us.” 

A raised eyebrow was his answer but before Eunhyuk could open his mouth to defend himself, the door to the waiting room they were in opened and a doctor walked in with a relieved looking smile on his face. “Well, good evening gentlemen,” he started before immediately getting hounded by eight different lots of questions. 

“Where’s Leeteuk?”, “What happened to him?”, “Is he well?”, “Can I see him, like right now?”, “Why did he need surgery?”, “Who hurt him?”, “He better be okay else I’ll do something nasty to you!” and “Is there anything we need to do to ensure his safety.” 

Thankfully the doctor seemed to be perfectly used to this sort of madness and just let it wash over his head as he had realised several different things the second that he had walked into the room. Firstly, he was dealing with all male alphas who were not blood related but were pack which explained the markings that his patient had displayed on his arms. Though he was rather surprised to find himself facing an alpha pack with only one omega in it, as they were quite rare, but he knew far better than to make any assumptions or to even question how it would all work out. Especially given that he had eight very distressed alphas to deal with, who would probably turn into seven annoyed ones and one super proud on once he revealed what he had to tell them. 

“Leeteuk is now in the recovery ward and he will shortly be moved back up to the main ward. The operation was a success and both he and the baby are well and in very good health,” the Doctor said with a gentle smile. 

There was a long pause. 

“B-b-baby?” Kyuhyun was the one to break the silence, looking completely stunned and shocked, “What baby?” 

Which confirmed the other aspect of this whole situation that the Doctor now had to deal with. “Your omega was pregnant, but as with the case with most omegas who have more than one alpha partner, their bodies will hide the pregnancy usually until the last trimester as a natural protection from our ancient times. Most alphas did not like accepting cubs that weren’t their own back in the day and even though times have changed, an omegas instinct is still to protect their unborn child. With there being so many of you, I believe the instincts were far stronger, so the cub was hidden until the point where he was ready to be born.” Taking a moment to breath, the Doctor did smile brightly, “However he is a very healthy baby and will grow strong and fast. If you want, I can perform a paternity test to confirm which of you is the father, though I will understand if you want to delay it for a little so that you can visit your omega and the new arrival first.” 

Shock was still reverberating around the room at this news but Yesung was the first to stand up and approach the Doctor, “How many of us can visit him at once?” 

“I shall get him allocated to a private room so you can all visit together, if you prefer?” the man replied with a seeming instant ability to just understand how everything worked. “Unless you would like to visit him separately?” 

“No, we’re all in this together,” Heechul supplied, shaking himself out of the stupor that he had somehow gotten himself into, “How long till he’s up?” 

“I’d say another thirty minutes or so, as long as there’s no complications but I very much doubt that there will be,” a soft smile crossed the man’s face, “I’ll admit gentlemen that I’ve seen all sorts of omegas through these doors for a variety of reasons, but yours is one of the most healthiest ones that I have ever come across. You’re all doing an outstanding job with keeping a pack like this running in such a good manner.” 

Shindong grinned, “All Leeteuk’s work, we’d be at each other’s throats most of the time otherwise.” 

Ryeowook nodded, “Yup, without a doubt.” 

The Doctor smiled and nodded, “I’ll send one of the nurses to fetch you all once mother and baby are back up in the ward. You should be proud of yourselves gentlemen, very proud indeed.” 

The door closed behind him and there was a long moments of silence before Heechul very gently unhooked his arms from around Kyuhyun and turned to the others. Gently he licked his lips, knowing that right now there was a lot riding on his shoulders because he was the first alpha, the one with the technical clout to deal out any form of justice that needed to should the situation arise but as he stared at the others, all he could think about was one very clear thing. They’re lives were all about to drastically change, that much was clear and there were going to have to be a lot of changes around the house and the dynamics of everyone’s actions and a whole bunch of other considerations. 

Suddenly though he laughed aloud, a big blooming smile crossing his face before he covered his grin with his hands though it did not last very long in the slightest. The only thing that radiated out of his entire being was sheer joy and the uttermost feeling of relief. “Oh my god, you guys, this is…this is just…” 

Yesung blinked, looking concerned, “Heechul?” 

The elder alpha grinned happily towards the younger, “Do you realise how happy Leeteuk’s going to be? One of us has given him a cub, the one thing that he was always told that he could never have.” 

Eunhyuk stepped closer, “What?”

Shaking his head, Heechul tried to be serious but couldn’t stop the sheer elation and joy from seeping out of his very being into the others. He could feel their confusion but also the joy that was filling their hearts. “Leeteuk was always told from when he was young that he would never be able to have a child of his own, because he was destined to have an alpha pack that would never agree on who had the right to father a child with him and if he did get pregnant then he would attacked by one of his other mates because alphas are supposed to be possessive bastards like that.” 

“You most certainly are,” Kyuhyun stated, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Hell, we all are,” Shindong replied, knocking the youngster on the head, “But think about it. Leeteuk has a child now, his own child, one that has lived despite everything that he was ever told.” 

Heechul nodded, “He’s going to cry for months because he’ll be so happy.” 

“I don’t have enough handkerchiefs to deal with two cry babies’,” Ryeowook supplied unhelpfully, digging Donghae in the ribs who was grinning like an idiot but also crying. 

A glare was sent his way but Donghae shook his head, “I’m not going to be as bad as that.” 

“Bets on how long it will take Donghae to start crying once he see’s the baby?” Yesung snarked playfully before ducking a knock on the head from both Eunhyuk and Shindong, “Yah! It’s the truth and you all know it. Though horrible question coming up?”

“I’m not hurting a cub or anyone else,” Eunhyuk stated immediately, shaking his head, “If my mate is happy, then I’m happy.” 

“Me too,” Donghae said, “I’ll just be happy to see him happy with a cub and I’ll raise it as my own regardless.” 

Ryeowook grinned, “Babies are hard work so we’re all going to have to support Leeteuk through everything and since I have to put up with you lot anyway, I’m not going to complain at all.” 

“Leeteuk’s happiness is the most important thing,” Yesung said, letting out a sigh as he glanced at the others, “and cub’s happiness to. I don’t want him growing up in an environment of arguing alphas constantly having a pissing contest. It’ll do him no good in the slightest.” 

All eyes shifted to the last remaining four, Kyuhyun shifting unsteadily on his feet as he looked down to the ground, “I know nothing about cubs or how to raise them…I hope you idiots can teach me how…how to be…a good…” 

“Don’t worry Kyuhyun, you’ll be the bestest uncle out of all of us,” Heechul grinned, ruffling the youngest alpha’s hair just to get a familiar scowl back on his face, “It’s a good thing you bastards are Leeteuk’s world cause otherwise I would come in to knock some sense into you brats. Cause any of you didn’t treat him right…” 

“I’d be the one to punch you all in the nose and set you back in your proper place,” Shindong finished off, a cheeky grin on his features but no one dared to comment back against the other alpha. “I guess we’re all agreed then, no jealous behaviours or rough claiming’s or anything like that right?” 

There was another long beat of silence for a moment and slowly everyone turned to the alpha who hadn’t spoken a word. Siwon was standing with his back to everyone, facing the door so it was impossible to see the others expression or really read his aura. A sense of dread passed through all the alphas as almost telepathically they shared the thought that the silent alpha had been raised on certain principles that had in the past caused issues. Mainly when said alpha had first shown up and wasn’t used to the polygamous life that he now lived with everyone, but they really hadn’t had the conversation about what to do should a cub turn up in their lives. 

The silence continued on for nearly a minute before Kyuhyun let out a little growl as he stepped towards Siwon. 

The other alpha raised his head towards the youngster, blinking several times in question before rolling his eyes and shoving the youngest alpha away with his hand over his face. “Cool it cub, I’m fine.” 

“You didn’t say anything towards us,” Kyuhyun growled again, his anger almost palpable which caused Siwon to sigh in exasperation and thrust his phone towards the others face. Kyuhyun was thrown by the move and blinked a couple of times in confusion as he tried to figure out just what was being shown to him before taking the others phone into his hands. He blinked again and let out a chortled sound then looked back at the other alpha. “That’s how much baby stuff costs?” 

“What?” Eunhyuk said, moving to grab the phone off Kyuhyun to see that it was open on a shopping site with an basket that was already filled with nearly fifty thousand won’s (£328/$415) worth of items ranging from baby grows to bibs, a car seat and a push chair plus bottles and formula and then additional items like blankets and bedding and toys and the list was just endless. Eunhyuk blinked and turned towards Siwon, “You were just going to buy all of this stuff?” 

Siwon nodded, “Yeah, I’ve had a savings account going since I got with you guys in case something like this happened. Sorry, I just went into auto pilot to sort…” 

The next second Siwon found himself on the floor under a literal dogpile of all the other alphas which robbed him of his breath for a good twenty seconds and his hearing for another minute as there were just so many words being shouted at him. When he eventually got a chance to sort out the mess that was above him, he just grinned up towards the others as they got up off him. Shaking his head, he blew out a sigh, “You seriously thought I was going to go all possessive alpha on you guys?” 

“It was possible,” Yesung shrugged, “I mean, you were brought up totally traditionally and all that jazz.” 

Siwon rolled his eyes, “I may have been, but you forget my line of work right now.” 

Shindong laughed and locked his arm around the taller man’s neck, nearly sending him toppling to the floor once again. “It’s hard to imagine you not being the goodie two shoes that wouldn’t do anything against any code is all.” 

Ryeowook sighed, “Right, now that we know that no one is going to eat the baby, can we find out if we can go and see him yet?” 

Eunhyuk was already at the door and literally jumped out of his skin when a nurse happened to open it at the same time. She smiled charmingly up at them all, having been previously informed of what she was going to find and bowed a little bit, “Mother and cub are in their private ward right now, though both are sleeping. Follow me.” 

There was a clamour to follow the nurse out, but they managed to straighten themselves out and walk decently along to the room like some form of respectable alphas that they were supposed to be. The private room was larger than the others and lying on the bed, curled up on his side in a very deep sleep was their beautiful omega Leeteuk. There was a gently glow to his skin and hair, making him appear far more angelic than what he normally did and there was just the softest smile on his lips. 

Heechul pushed through in order to press a kiss to Leeteuk’s head and then moved back to allow the others to get in their own hug and kiss. A few playful grumbles came his way but Heechul just ignored them, instead turning his attention to the cub that had suddenly landed in their lives. Only to be mildly surprised when he found Siwon holding him close and scenting the tiny cub. Surprise gave way to joy as he stepped closer to the other, “Well, they do say that the father knows his cubs from the second they arrive. Congratulations, Siwon.” 

Looking up startled, a blush crossed Siwon’s face for a second before he smiled back, “Thank you.” He looked down at the baby in his arms, “He’s beautiful.” 

“Oh? It’s a mini horsey,” Donghae playfully jibed, leaning closer to get a better look, “Though I think he’s going to look far more like his Mama.” 

Shindong snorted, “Nah, we’ll have a mini-won running around soon, just you wait and see.” 

“Oh great, two idiots to deal with,” Yesung sassed, though his eyes were shining with pride all the same, “Can’t wait to fight the photographers off him.” 

Ryeowook grinned and poked lightly at the cub’s nose, “Hehe, he’s got his Daddy’s scrunched up expression.” 

“Quit it, you,” Siwon said, pushing the hand away from his cubs’ nose, “He’s just been born, at least give him some rest.” 

“Boop,” Kyuhyun said, pushing at Siwon’s nose before doing the same thing to the baby though far more gently. “Hmm, he does. Okay, you’re the Daddy, no question about that.” 

Eunhyuk sighed, “Don’t get jealous, shrimp, you said you knew nothing about cubs before.” Hugging around Siwon, he grinned at the other in a wolfish way before gently petting the baby’s head, “Don’t worry, sweetie, Uncle Eunhyuk will keep you safe from Devil Kyu and his naughty ways.” 

“Cheers, jerk,” Kyuhyun said, stepping away though there was too big a smile on his face. 

“Guys,” a tired voice called out to them, sounding as though it was still caught in the realms of sleep, “No fighting in the hospital.” Leeteuk blinked sleepily at them all, a smile on his face as several hands grabbed for his, whilst someone moved to spoon him from the back and nuzzle into his neck. He was far too tired to really pay attention to who was who at the moment, but he was glad that he could feel all of his alpha’s love right now. 

“Don’t worry, Mama Teuk,” Siwon’s dee voice penetrated the haze of sleep as the alpha approached with the bundle in his arms. “We’re just playing.” 

Blinking a bit more, Leeteuk seemed to almost fall back asleep before coming sharply to his senses as the cub was placed next to him. He was confused for two seconds and then let out a happy little squealing noise as he pulled the baby as close to his body as he could do. Tears brimmed over his eyes as he stared at his son, but there was the most beautiful smile on his face ever. Silently he raised his head to look directly at Siwon who nodded in return. “A father knows his cub, but we’re getting a paternity test just to be one hundred per cent sure.” 

Leeteuk hiccupped and nuzzled against his baby, “I don’t care who the father is, just…just thank you…thank all of you. I have a baby, a cub of my own. My own son.”   
Very gently Leeteuk was engulfed in a big eight way cuddle from all his alphas as he sobbed his heart out in joy and excitement. All his dreams had come true and he couldn’t have felt anymore elated about it. Well until the exhaustion of the operation reclaimed him five minutes later but no one bothered to move in the slightest from their position of protecting both the omega and the pup. They shared their love and affection together as their pack grew just a little bit more.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, so this is where you’re hiding,” Ryeowook’ s voice jolted Yesung out of his work with a start that would have spoilt his work had he not placed a piece of masking tape over the mould that he didn’t want to paint over just yet. The artist turned to look at the other with a glare, “with the crib that we’ve been trying to find for the last hour.” 

Yesung rolled his eyes and sighed, “I’m not hiding, I’m working.” 

“Working?” 

“Well, for myself for once,” Yesung answered, putting the brush back into the water pot to give it a swirl around. “Or more correctly, for the…I mean…my…our puppy.”   
Ryeowook blinked again and tilted his head to the side, “By painting…the crib?” 

“Yes,” Yesung sounded a little defensive but he smiled, “Siwon has a terrible taste in design and our pup needs to grow up surrounded by beautiful things.”   
“Please don’t draw your nightmares on it,” Ryeowook said, “Those things gave me nightmares for a month.” 

Flicking his brush towards Ryeowook, Yesung rolled his eyes and began focusing back on his work, “Like I would inflict that on an innocent cub. Zhoumi is going to be cultured and talented in art, unlike the rest of you heathens and I’m not going to set my demons upon him, thank you ever so much.” 

Raising his hands in defence, the younger sighed, “Okay, okay, I hear you and I get it. Was just checking on you that was all. Give us a shout when the crib is done though, we were beginning to worry about where it had gone.” Not even waiting for a reply from the painter, because he knew that there wouldn’t be one anyway, the young alpha climbed carefully back down the stairs to the painter’s attic room and dusted himself off. Sometimes it was still a bit of a marvel of how they all actually managed to live under the one roof, figuratively speaking, without killing each other. However, anyone who knew Leeteuk would know that a loss of any of his alphas would be simply devastating and no one could ever replace that missing person in his heart. 

Shaking his head, the blond haired alpha glanced around and sniffed at the air to find his closest pack mate and grinned upon finding Donghae sorting through the laundry. “Hyung,” he called out playfully, “I thought you were meant to be helping us with the baby stuff?” 

Donghae blinked as he looked up at the other, “Best advice is to avoid that mess at the moment, it’s carnage already.” 

Ryeowook blinked, “Oh? How?” 

For a moment Donghae looked confused and then he grinned, “You’ve never been around new Dads before have you?” 

A shake of the head was his reply and Donghae sighed as he stood up, picking up the basket of washing that he had claimed, “Well, pick up the other basket and come and see.” 

Raising his eyebrow just a little towards the other, Ryeowook sighed and picked up the basket without too much fuss before following the elder down the corridor to the stairs which led to the central communal space. Thanks to Heechul’s incredible sense of real estate when he was younger, he had been able to purchase an plot of land in the centre of town with full planning permission for a large residence building, at a price which was virtually next to nothing for the total revenue that the building brought in. He had built a block of apartment complexes which held fifteen floors of residential lets and a further five floors which were reserved exclusively for himself, Leeteuk and their rather large family. The upper floors were designed different from the ones below, making enough space to accommodate all twelve alphas in their own apartment each but with enough communal rooms and passageways that they were living together as a family. Each alpha got to choose their own ‘room’ when they were deemed to be officially part of the pack and they could style them however they wanted. The only provision was that they would provide towards the cost of running the apartment, cover their own bills if they wanted something specific and that any major changes always came down to Leeteuk. 

It was rather interesting wandering around the pack house, or dorms as Shindong had jokingly called it because each section was distinctly unique to each individual member. Yesung had his ‘attic’ art studio apartment, which was always filled with paints and half-finished projects, whilst Ryeowook was more modern and minimalistic, excluding the music room he had which was just a beautiful chaotic mess. Heechul had an artisan apartment that was all interesting angles and very much a reflection of his architectural side showing through whilst Shindong went for warm, comfortable and welcoming with lots of rugs and soft furnishings everywhere. Eunhyuk was more like a modern day bachelor with a variety of different work out stations whilst Donghae had a much more sports theme going on. Kyuhyun’s was the most messy, with him still not quite out of his student rut yet but there were flares coming through of his maturing mind and Siwon’s place was an upmarket place with rows upon rows of books and a computer desk with neatly organised case files. 

Leeteuk had his own exclusive apartment as well, for when he needed to escape from his alpha boys, and it was a soft, peaceful place with gentle colours and hundreds of happy memories. As well as a large bed with the biggest assortment of pillows, blankets and plushi’s ever on it but none of the alphas were allowed anywhere near it. Ryeowook had been confused at first as to why, until one day when he had been cleaning and found that the bed in question was filled completely with all their scents. It took him a full five minutes to realise that every blanket, pillow and plushi on the bed all were the first that Leeteuk had used/received from his alphas. 

Ryeowook had only figured it out when he had found the blanket which the pair had huddled under when their first date was ruined by an unpredicted downpour of rain that soaked them through to the bone. The younger alpha had tried to keep them both dry with the blanket, but it had not worked in the slightest though they had shyly shared their first kiss under it. It was then he spotted the Giraffe toy that he had won at a fair for Leeteuk and given to the omega. There were other similar items on the bed, all mixed together into a very special nest where Leeteuk could come to should he need to do so. 

Shaking his head to dispel the thought of a very happy omega in amongst all of his alpha’s scents, Ryeowook instead found himself blinking in surprise at finding a little bit of commotion going on outside of Siwon’s door. The alpha with the big eyebrows had them slightly raised in concern towards Eunhyuk and Kyuhyun who were giving each other the cold look of death. Ah, he had forgotten why he initially went to find Yesung and let out a sigh. “If you guys are still fighting over the crib, Yesung’s got it. He’s giving it a new paint job.” 

Eunhyuk turned and frowned, “What why?”

“Because baby needs educating in art apparently?” Ryeowook shrugged, “Plus Siwon apparently has terrible design taste.” 

Siwon blew out a sigh through his lips, “Typical Yesung would say that. He just doesn’t like classic appeal.” 

“You don’t like classic appeal, Siwon, but you knew your mother wouldn’t be happy unless you bought something that was classic,” Eunhyuk jibed back before glancing at Kyuhyun who still looked ready to fight. “Okay, I’m sorry for blaming you. This is still just a little bit new to all of us.” 

Kyuhyun folded his arms across his chest but lost most of the glare, it was amazing that several months ago there would have been nothing that could have been said to the youngest alpha in the house to appease his anger once it got up. It was a testament to how much the little monster maknae had changed and it caused a stir of pride to go through everyone’s heart. 

“I still say that Zhoumi shouldn’t sleep in Siwon’s,” Kyuhyun said, shaking his head, “He’s meant to be all of ours, not just one person’s.” 

“Kyu, does Leeteuk only ever sleep in one room?” Donghae asked smartly back but Shindong was quick to step in before anymore arguments could erupt. 

The tall alpha shook his head, “Now, none of that. Leeteuk is a different case all together but Zhoumi does need a stable sleeping spot until he’s old enough to choose where he wants to be. Though I agree that putting the crib in Siwon’s is not the best idea either but only because I’m sure that the constant cleaning would probably be more than a pain.” 

“Why don’t we just put baby in Leeteuk’s room?” Ryeowook suggested, shifting the heavy washing basket on his hip. “It’s central, will make everyone happy and I’m pretty sure he’s actually got a room or two set up there already and cubs are always better around omegas anyway.” 

Everyone stared at him in disbelief before he smirked, “See, I do have good ideas.” 

“Damn it, outsmarted by the brat,” Eunhyuk replied, shaking his head before ruffling the others hair just to annoy him. 

Siwon laughed, “We should know to ask the PA out of us what would be best in most situations.” 

Shindong chuckled, “But where would be the fun in that?” 

“Not here, that’s for certain,” Donghae replied. 

Kyuhyun pouted, “I still think you’re all idiots but yeah…cubs do better around omegas.” 

“Well that’s settled then,” Eunhyuk said, taking a deep breath, “Now we just got to shift the stuff over to the rooms.” 

“Where’s Heechul when you need him?” complained Siwon, “He would have had us all on the right track from the start.” 

“Bringing our omega and baby home,” Ryeowook replied, “Though I bet he’s stopping off at some place to spoil Leeteuk with something sweet first, he always takes the opportunity to do so whenever he can.” 

~*~

“You’re just going to make everyone jealous; you know that right, Heechul?” Leeteuk grinned broadly as he was led into the largest ice cream parlour in town, which just happened to be his second most favourite sweet treat place. The first was a large sweet shop on the opposite side of town where for a small fee it was possible to make your own selection of sweets but it was very rare that he ever got taken there because it took up a full day and managing so many alphas around it wasn’t the most easy of tasks in the slightest. Plus, taking a tiny baby with them probably wasn’t going to be the best idea either. Not that Leeteuk was complaining in the slightest, he had been craving ice cream for the last few days and was glad that he didn’t even have to ask his first alpha for it because the other knew him too well. 

Heechul grinned, “Them crazy bastards…ow…I meant idiots…can be as jealous as they want. I barely got any time to see you before you went into hospital so I’m calling in a few date nights.” 

Leeteuk rolled his eyes, “Only because you were working on your big project and wouldn’t take the time off.” 

“More like couldn’t,” Heechul commented back as he waved to the waiter who knew them by sight and directed Leeteuk down into a seat before taking Zhoumi and settling him in his arms. He knew that the omega was already wearing a massive pout and it was Heechul’s turn to roll his eyes towards the other, “You get to hold baby whenever you want, I’m going to have to fend off the others and an overprotective father figure of brows when we get back. I’m taking what I can now thank you.” 

Leeteuk shook his head, laughing a little through his nose, “Says the alpha who never wanted kids.” 

“I did not say that,” Heechul started. 

“Yes, you did, Kim Heechul,” Leeteuk scolded back, playfully if he was behind completely honest with himself but it did not really matter. “We had a massive fight about it back in our university days and I ended up staying with Eunhyuk for a month because you didn’t have the balls to admit that you were in the wrong about that.” 

Opening his mouth to argue back, Heechul gave up when he saw the smug and proud look on Leeteuk’s face and knew that he was a goner. He could easily recall the time when he had stupidly said that he did not want Leeteuk to have any kids, that he wasn’t interested in having them and that if the omega did have cubs with anyone other than him then he would kill them off. It had been a stupid thing to say, a heat of the moment argument that had blown out of all proportions and was not something he was ever proud of in the slightest. Their original argument could never be actually remembered, but that comment had stuck firm and fast. Of course, it was a lie, Heechul did want to have a family with Leeteuk but his pig-headed alpha nature back in his younger days had made him greedy and want to keep the omega all to himself. 

He had always been aware that there would be other alphas in Leeteuk’s life, that even though he was the first there were going to be others who were going to love the omega just as much, if not more than he did and Heechul had always presumed that they would just all fit into place like some mismatched puzzle. Until Eunhyuk showed up and something had really gotten into Heechul’s skin about the whole situation which led to hurtful comments, egos being busted and bruised and a learning curve that was extremely hard to deal with at the time. Plus, a broken nose, a near loss of several important grades and small scar just above his heart which was always a reminder for him to never be an absolute dickhead towards Leeteuk ever again. 

Now, with seven other alphas in the pack, Heechul was far more relaxed when it came to sharing Leeteuk and knew how the process worked first-hand. Introducing a new alpha into their pack was never quite plain sailing, but it had thankfully never gotten as bad as it had with Eunhyuk and Heechul because neither would allow it to be. Well correction there had been issues when Kyuhyun was brought in but that was mainly due to how the youngster had been dragged horribly through his life before them and nothing else. Plus, he had improved massively over the last few months and ever since the arrival of Zhoumi, there seemed to be a new streak of calmness to the young alpha. Shindong said it was because he had someone younger to protect now, that it gave him a focus point which was going to help further improve his recovery from the terrible things in his past. 

Heechul just thought it was the cubbish side of Kyuhyun being able to have a playmate of sorts but did not voice that thought out loud for fear of getting bitten by the other. Shaking his head, Heechul sighed, “How many times do I have to apologise for that?” 

“Only about a million more because I shall never let you forget it,” Leeteuk said sweetly, though he was just picking on his first alpha as he had long ago forgiven him.   
Grinning brightly, Heechul looked down at Zhoumi who had chosen that exact moment to shift from being an adorable wolf pup into being a little naked human and let out a sigh, “You sure like picking your moments, don’t you Zhou?” Accepting the blanket from Leeteuk, Heechul was quick to wrap the baby up in the soft material. “There again, you’re too damn cute no matter which form so I suppose you just like the attention.” 

Leeteuk giggled, “He’s a baby, he can’t control his shifting.” 

“Got to get him used to the teasing now so he can be prepared with the witty comebacks,” Heechul grinned back, shifting a little as a waitress came to collect their menus and place down drinks which they hadn’t actually ordered but they were regular customers so their orders were known by heart. “Though do you think he’ll be an omega like you or an alpha like his Dad?” 

A shrug of the shoulders was his reply, “I honestly don’t know. We won’t know until he presents at eleven. But regardless I’m sure he’ll grow up to be a good boy.”   
Heechul nodded, “Or a crazy one, given he’s got eight crazy uncles and an even crazier Daddy to deal with.” 

“Yeah, I’m the most normal one out of the lot of you,” Leeteuk stated back, which he received a comical judging look from Heechul for. “What? I am normal.” 

“You are not, Leeteuk,” Heechul said playfully, “Not in the slightest but thankfully I love you for it.” 

Before Leeteuk could argue, the waitress appeared with his ice cream treat and all other thoughts went out of his head. It was essentially a large bowl with two Bungeo Samanco fish resting on a large portion of sea salt ice cream with edible chocolate plants and a heap ton of edible glitter on it. Usually it came in a fishbowl but today it was on a plate and had extra white chocolate sauce and wafers on it. “Thank you, Sana-shi!” Leeteuk called out to the girl behind the counter, grinning like an idiot, “You know how to spoil me well.” 

“Can we come and play with your new baby?” Sana called, hopping about excitedly on her toes. 

That caused Leeteuk to chuckle just a little bit, “Sure, if you can get him away from Heechul.” 

Opening his mouth to argue, Heechul was quickly surrounded by five of the waitresses who were all cooing over baby Zhoumi in a matter of seconds. Sana, Tzyuzu, Momo, Daehyun and Mina all loved babies and loved to play with them whenever any came into the shop. Zhoumi however seemed a little bit overwhelmed by the attention for five seconds, until Momo made a puffy face towards him and the baby let out a happy noise at the sound. Heechul refused to acknowledge it as a laugh because he was not going to give the girl the privilege of stealing his baby’s first laugh. 

Leeteuk just watched with amusement as the girls fussed over the baby boy, whilst he ate his ice cream in peace. There was a part of him that was naturally worried and highly alert for their being anything out of place which may cause harm but all the girls who worked here were charming, sweet and just adored anything small and cute. He vaguely wondered where the other four were but did not dwell on it too much. Plus, almost the very second that he finished his large ice cream treat off, his baby got restless and whined in that way which said that he wanted to be back to his mother. 

Thankfully, Mina knew the sound well enough and passed Zhoumi across, “He’s so adorable.” 

“Thank you, he is,” Leeteuk smiled, “Now mister, I guess that you’re hungry because you had your eyes on my ice cream virtually the whole time. But I don’t think the milk will change the taste as all, so you’ll have to wait until you’re older.” Without any concerns, Leeteuk opened his shirt and positioned Zhoumi so that he could begin feeding. 

From across the table Heechul smiled, finding himself feeling very proud of the fact that Leeteuk was not shying away from doing what came naturally. There were some humans who made a big fuss about breast feeding in public, but the wolf saw nothing wrong with it. It was natural, it was how babies survived the best and if anyone dared to say anything to his beloved omega then they would get a broken nose in return. Plus, Heechul was not afraid to admit that he got a clear view of his omega’s very fine chest and pecks, as well as that sinful neckline that made him want to bite and mark the other, but he refrained. Namely because they were in a public space and plus, he didn’t want to squish the baby. 

That would earn him a bite that he would not enjoy and he rather liked Leeteuk biting him. 

“Behave Heechul,” Leeteuk stated with an amused smirk on his face, because even though he wasn’t looking at the alpha he could easily read him like a book. “Or you really will get the others jealous.” 

Snorting, Heechul shook his head, “I am behaving. Them morons will have everything in disarray anyway because they haven’t got you to boss them around.” 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Leeteuk replied, a grin on his features, “It’s not that to assemble a baby’s room.” 

Heechul shook his head, “It’ll be a fight over where Zhoumi’s staying.”

“My room,” Leeteuk said, “At least till he’s old enough for his own.” 

A nod was the reply, “But they won’t have thought of that. So, expect a little light removal work going on. Though if you’re going to start popping out babies, we’re going to have to think about reclaiming some space from the topmost floors.” 

“Not just yet, we still have rooms available now,” Leeteuk replied, “Plus, I don’t think I’ll be going out to meet any new alphas anytime soon.” 

A cough did not cover, “Shindong, Yesung, Siwon” 

A blush crossed Leeteuk’s face, “That wasn’t planned though.” 

“None of us are ever planned Leeteuk,” Heechul pointed out, “You just happen upon whoever at the most random of times and we’re suddenly thrown a loop again. Now you’ve had one cub, we’re going to have to expect more. Plus, the other four alphas who have yet to show up.” 

A rather sheepish look crossed Leeteuk’s face as he bit his lip before trying to hide it by looking down at Zhoumi. Heechul sighed and let out a playful groan, “Who you spotted now?” 

“A doctor at the hospital?” Leeteuk replied, “He was really nice and smelt of strawberries and…” 

“Not until Zhoumi is at least two, please,” Heechul said, sighing like a burst tyre which just made Leeteuk laugh. Though the pair were already sharing a knowing grin between one another because any alpha that smelt of strawberries to Leeteuk, generally turned out to be the next one in line to join their pack. 

Leeteuk shook his head, “No way, I’m not going through another bout of head butting when I’ve got a real baby to look after.” 

“Good,” Heechul replied before picking up his phone as it pinged merrily and sighing again. “Looks like I’m on the takeout orders cause they’ve figured out where we’ve gone.” 

“Best get them in now,” Leeteuk replied with a smile, “Don’t want to keep them waiting too long for their ice cream.” 

Heechul pouted, “Why I always get stuck buying it I don’t know.” 

Shaking his head as Heechul left the table, after giving him a sweet kiss to the lips, Leeteuk looked down at his baby who was starting to pull away and felt a new wave of joy wash over him. “Oh Zhoumi, my little angel, we’re going to have such adventures you and me. Your Daddy will love you to pieces and your uncles will make sure that no one ever hurts you ever.” 

The baby tilted his head up towards his mother and smiled, clearly not aware of the words that had been spoken to him in the slightest, but it was nice to see. Giggling a little, Leeteuk hoisted the baby up onto his shoulder, made sure that he was burped correctly before settling him back into his carry cot and sorting out his shirt just in time for Heechul to come back to the table with several carrier bags filled with take out ice cream boxes. 

The small part of the family set off back towards their home, the elders holding hands whilst Zhoumi stared out at the world which he yet did not understand and gurgled happily at all the wonderful sights that met his eyes. He didn’t know what was going to be waiting for him just yet, but he was certainly a happy baby and that made the omegas heart swell with pride and adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, which was really just a bit of fun with the idiot alphas being idiots and then 83 line having a special date with baby because happy birthday 83 line! Plus Heechul spoiling Leeteuk is always a godsend 
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a bit of a time jump, to more match with Eleven's timeline and also to start bringing in the 'Doctor' who smells of strawberries. Now, I'm going to put it to you guys who you want the next alpha to join this rather crazy family to be. You've got four to choose between so this should prove to the interesting. (quickly goes to make an edit as realises made a counting mistake) 
> 
> We've got: 
> 
> 1\. Seungmin 
> 
> 2\. Kangin
> 
> 3\. Hangen 
> 
> 4\. Kibum 
> 
> Lemme know who you want. Plus expect more of Gentleman Zhoumi too ^^ I'm not sure when baby Henry will turn up, or who his Daddy will be either but I'll work on that. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed and see you in the next one 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Attention Seeking Leader-Nim! Plus friskiness

Raising his head up from the pile of homework that he was doing, after letting out a long sigh of relief, Kyuhyun glanced briefly around to see where the rest of his pack were because he had been fully aware that they had been trying to annoy him for the last half hour. They typically did this whenever they got the chance, not because they were mean but because it was just part of their bonding with the youngster that was annoyingly working. When they had first started doing it, the youngest alpha had reacted negatively to the teasing, almost falling back into old habits that would have been extremely detrimental to all the work that they had done with him. Kyuhyun came from a pack that was almost feral in its existence and beyond what most considered the downside of the traditional packs. 

He had been brought up constantly fighting for everything, from attention to scraps of food or even just the right to be held softly when everything got far too much for him to handle. Despite being an alpha, he was the runt of that litter, small, weak and that immediately meant that he was disregarded as anything worthwhile. He never received any formal education, had to steal food and clothing to keep warm and was generally treated lower than the servants. There wasn’t a day that went by where he wasn’t beat, brutalised, or tortured in some way or other and when he had tried to escape, things just got worse. 

So initially the teasing had put him back into the natural defensive mode but after many months of patience from all his hyungs, Kyuhyun came to understand that sometimes the teasing was in good fun and was affectionate. Especially between pack mates who had to put up with each other most of the time. It had taken him a while to know the difference still and even these days, when he was fully used to his idiot hyungs and could snap back at them without too much worry for an overreaction – unless he really did something bad or nasty but then Leeteuk would be straight down his throat and the alpha was always far more worried about being told off by the omega than anyone else in the entire pack – he just chose to ignore them. 

But it was impossible to ignore Leeteuk who was casually sitting on a chair not too far away from Kyuhyun looking as though the gods had allowed an angel to descend to earth. 

Leeteuk was dressed in a white shirt that was deliberately designed to be as revealing as possible but in a teasing manner though Kyuhyun needed no imagination to see every last part of the others chest. He had seen it before countless times but still the shirt made his mouth water because the tease was just too much. Added to the fact were the skin time, fake leather trousers that shimmered ever so slightly as they hugged the others fine thighs and buttocks as he was putting on a pair of expensive looking leather boots with a little bit of extra added bling to them and Kyuhyun had to resist the urge to just jump the omega there and then. 

“Where are you going all dressed up like that?” Kyuhyun asked instead, finding the words slightly sticking in his throat because he was pretty damn sure that no one had claimed a date night with Leeteuk for tonight. Even so he glanced towards the wall calendar just to make absolute certain before jumping out of his skin for a second time when he felt the elders hand rest on his cheek and turn his head towards his. A blush crept across the alpha’s face as the omega took charge and connected their lips in a slow, passionate kiss with a smile adorning his face just before hand. A heavy sensation of dizziness overtook the younger alpha, like he had been drinking black label soju all night and a shuddering breath left his lips when the omega pulled back. 

A small string of sylvia connected their lips for a moment or two longer and Kyuhyun chased after it with urgency, only to let out a slightly startled sound when the omega stopped him with his hand and a shake of his head. For a moment Kyuhyun’s eyes were directed up to the golden blond strands and the way that they really suited the others face with his pale complexion. Plus, this close he could see the dark kohl eyeliner that the omega had on as well as just the slightest tinting to his naturally beautiful pink lips. 

“My prowl starts tonight, Kyu,” Leeteuk whispered, almost as if sharing a deeply personal secret with the youngster, “But don’t you worry, the others will be here and I have my phone on so if I get bored I can always come back and play with you.” 

The blush deepened on the youngers face, wondering vaguely how the hell that Leeteuk knew just how much his appearance was affecting him when he felt the elder shift off his lap. He hadn’t even realised that Leeteuk had been there in the first place, so engrossed in the kiss that he was, and his face reddened even further. “Aww, aren’t you so sweet?” Leeteuk purred, quite literally into his ear before pressing another kiss to Kyuhyun’s lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll make each and every one of my alphas wish it was them I was taking to bed tonight…you won’t be the only one.” 

“Holy fucking hell,” Eunhyuk’s voice cut through the scene, accompanied by the sound of glass crashing to the floor. Leeteuk raised his head from the still spellbound Kyung’s eyes and looked towards his second alpha, who was looking at him with his eyes virtually out on stalks. The omega imagined that if the other had been a cartoon character that would have been exactly what happened but he kept that thought very much to himself as he glanced back down at the still horrendously blushing Kyuhyun who was now hiding his face in his hands. Placing a kiss lightly on top of them, Leeteuk hopped off the youngest alpha and made his way across to Eunhyuk with a clearly distinctive sway to his hips. 

“I hope you’re going to clean that up,” Leeteuk commented, indicating the floor but more amused by the fact that Eunhyuk could not even look away from him, though thankfully the alpha had not moved a muscle. “It could get dangerous you know?” the omega continued, voice dripping with honey as he slid carefully up to the alpha to wrap his arms around the others frame. 

That snapped Eunhyuk out of his trance, and with the shake of his head he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the others waist. “More like your dangerous, my lovely omega,” Eunhyuk commented, leaning as if to scent mark Leeteuk only to pout when the other pulled away and gave him a reprimanding look. “What?” Eunhyuk stammered, “You’re normally quite happy to be…oh wait, hang on.” Leaning nose but not too lose, the alpha took in a long draught of the omegas scent. Which remained as it always did, fresh lavender, honey suckle on the first day of spring but tonight there was next to no trace of any of the alphas that made up his pack. There was a hint, hidden deep beneath the layers if you knew what you were looking for but otherwise the omega just smelt exclusively like himself and that drew a wanton moan from Eunhyuk. 

“Oh, is it that time again?” he asked, raising his eyebrows towards the other.

Leeteuk nodded and reached up on his tiptoes to place a biting kiss on the tip of the others nose, “Yes, and you know the rules Eunhyuk.” 

“Boy do I ever,” Eunhyuk groaned, feeling the omega move his body in such a manner that for a moment both of their crotches touched which forced the alpha to yank his libido back on a choke chain. He hissed and glared at the omega, grabbing at his hips lightly to pull him back, “Damn you, such a needy attention seeker driving us all nuts this time.” 

“Only because I like the end result, when I get home,” Leeteuk replied, his voice deep and dark before he crashed his lips hungrily onto Eunhyuk’s and immediately found himself in a playful battle of teeth and tongues. 

He could feel the temperature rising in his body, as it always did when he made out with any one of his alphas but there was a different edge to it tonight and if he didn’t stop soon then everything was not going to go to plan and that would be a pretty bad start to his prowl. 

Thankfully, a cushion interrupted their moment and Eunhyuk glared towards Kyuhyun, “Hey, no getting jealous, you’ve already had your prowl start kiss.” 

A sound of mortification came out of Kyuhyun’s lips, his face redder than ever before but when the pillow that he had thrown at the pair came back into his face, the youngster let out a laugh. “Ha, who’s the childish one now?” 

“You pup!” Eunhyuk scolded playfully, eyes alight with a playful challenge, “Can’t even hit a target with a pillow properly.” 

Kyuhyun took the bait, picking up the pillow and throwing it straight back towards Eunhyuk who caught it and then charged at the other alpha so that they ended up tumbling together on the couch with a crash. 

Leeteuk smiled fondly as he shook his head, carefully stepping around the remains of the fallen glass as he headed out towards the main section of his home, “Please do remember to clean up the mess once you two have had your fun,” he called back over his shoulder before finding himself colliding with a strong firm chest and a pair of dangling feet. 

There was a pause for maybe half a second before a gurgling laugh came his way and Zhoumi was reaching out with grabby hands. “Mama look pretty!” he half yelled, the biggest smile on his face. Now aged two and a half, with his third birthday around the corner, there was no denying the clear handsome looks he had inherited from his father which clearly marked him as Siwon’s but with a gentler softness that he had gotten from Leeteuk. The omega smiled brightly at the child, taking him swiftly from his fathers’ arms to squish against him, unaware that his dimple was showing but he honestly would not have cared in the slightest in that moment. Seeing his son always made Leeteuk incredible happy, like sometimes he almost thought that the babe was not real in the slightest so seeing him and being able to hug him tightly were always the moments that he treasured every last second of in his heart. 

Though a giggle came from his lips as he felt the strong arms of Siwon slip protectively around his body and pull him close, head resting just a little heavily on top of his head. “Don’t you dare, Siwon,” Leeteuk scolded playfully. 

The pressure eased almost immediately, and a boxy smile was sent his way, “I know, guess I’m just a little more possessive of you these days.” 

“These years,” Leeteuk sassed back, hoisting Zhoumi up on his hip a little higher so he could rest against his fourth alpha and feel content in their little family unit. Though he did notice that Zhoumi was just a little bit sticky around her face, but baby scents were far easier to hide than alpha ones. “Don’t think I am not aware of you being just a bit of a bully towards the others.” 

Siwon pouted, “Only in the first few months, cause Daddy had to protect Mammy and Baby.” A hand gently caressed Leeteuk’s head, making him want to purr almost at the affection. “Plus, I was the one who mainly helped out with all the night feedings and changings and…” 

“Cleaning up the chocolate stains around his mouth?” Leeteuk supplied, raising his eyes brows up towards Siwon though with a laugh escaping his lips. “Honestly, Zhoumi, your Daddy doesn’t know how to clean you up at all.” 

“I do,” Siwon pouted. 

“Well prove it then,” Leeteuk said, passing Zhoumi back to Siwon with a grin, “I’m going out.” 

Siwon nodded, “I figured from that outfit.” 

Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Leeteuk folded his arms across his chest, “Not going to comment and try to keep me?” 

“With a sticky baby to wash stuck to my arm?” Siwon teased back with a chuckle, turning to look at his son with a proud expression which really suited his maturing features that made Leeteuk’s heart flutter just a little bit more. “Not really going to have the chance plus the last time I tried, you broke my nose so no, not going to stop you going on your prowl.” 

“I did not break your nose,” Leeteuk said, his face flushing a bright colour, “It was just a little nosebleed.” 

Siwon raised his eyebrow up at Leeteuk once again but was still smiling towards him as he stepped forward to place a kiss to the others lips, “Plus, my room is closest to the front door if you don’t get any luck tonight so I’ll be waiting up with your favourite lube and toys ready to go.” 

A playful swat came the alphas way from the bright as a tomato omega but there was also a fire in his eyes that Siwon knew all too well. He leaned forward quickly to steal another kiss, biting down on the others lower lip just to tug at it in the most possessive manner that he could before pulling back as a tiny hand connected with his nose. “No hurt Mammy!” Zhoumi scolded his father in his most authoritative voice which was still so adorable and made Siwon laughed. 

“See, he’s going to be a right bossy boots when he gets older, just like you my love,” Siwon directed his words towards Leeteuk, as he pressed a kiss to his forehead and caught hold of Zhoumi’s hands, “Go on, have some fun and make sure that you’re safe okay? Any bother…” 

“I’ll call,” Leeteuk said, rolling his eyes before yelping loudly when a hand landed firmly on his backside which had him mock glaring towards the alpha who strode away with a laugh, dodging the other two who were still fighting on the sofa. “Jerk!” Leeteuk called out towards the figure, though he was completely unable to hide the smile on his face either.

Heading away from the kitchen, Leeteuk sighed slightly as he headed off in search of his bag and wallet. He knew his alphas always got a little possessive around this time of the year, because they all worried about his safety as they were never allowed to come out with him on his prowl. It was something that he had started to do shortly after Donghae came into their family, because whilst his heat was always intense and he had a selection of willing alphas to pleasure him throughout it, there was a certain need within him to seek out someone new. He never hid this from any of his alphas and it turned out to be a natural occurrence in omegas who had a group of alphas. Whilst they adored and sought out the ones that they already had a connection with, their inner wolves always wanted to find all of their mates and have them all around them. 

So, when his heat was due, Leeteuk would go on his prowl where he would reduce the scents of his mates down to next to nothing and head out into the city to see if he could find any of the others. In all the years that he had done so, his prowl had only ever been sort of successful once and it was the start of how Yesung came into their lives. Though granted it had not been in the dream way of going out, meeting on a packed dance floor, and knowing instantly. Instead it had been a case of some way too pushy alphas not taking no for an answer, stalking Leeteuk back towards the taxi’s and basically trying to drag him into an alleyway to do unspeakable things to them. 

Yesung happened to own a studio apartment above the alleyway and he come to the rescue but Leeteuk had been so distraught that nothing had happened in the slightest that night. It wasn’t until a month later when Eunhyuk had dragged him to an art exhibition in the hopes of cheering the omega up that they had stumbled across Yesung, who had made the mistake of thinking that Eunhyuk was one of the bullying alphas and had tried to protect Leeteuk once again. It had been a little bit of a mess but eventually the misunderstanding had been cleared and a day later, Leeteuk was being spoilt by his new alpha on a date to an art museum.   
So tonight, he had no real expectations for his prowl, as usually they were ineffective and he would come home, frustrated, and horny as hell. Thankfully, his alphas tended to stay up late to work out their own tensions or else be ready for him coming back and the early hours of the morning were usually quite wild in their own right. 

Shindong chuckled as he handed Leeteuk a leather bag which he had been looking for and gave a clear once over of the omega, “Didn’t even have to wonder why you had disappeared this afternoon.” 

Leeteuk smirked towards the other, “Oh? Really now.” 

Tapping the side of his nose, Shindong chuckled, “Smelt the signs last night. When we were watching that film.” 

“I did not see half of that film,” Leeteuk replied, almost innocently, “Because a certain alpha was determined to get my attention.” 

“Just like a certain omega is seeking every last bit of attention tonight,” Shindong smoothed towards him, his voice deep and dark. It was the voice that Shindong only ever reserved for the bedroom, when he was whispering dark, dirty things in his ear and making Leeteuk melt with every last word. Shindong had a way with words, a way of speaking them that made people pay attention and forget all their worries. It came with his profession as a radio councillor and on lonely nights Leeteuk liked nothing more than to turn the radio on and listen to the others voice soothing the world away. 

Though he had to admit that he much more preferred the only voice that Shindong used on him, the one that could make him melt and bend to the alphas will without feeling like anything was wrong in the slightest. Nothing ever was because Shindong was not that way inclined and he just liked to make everyone feel good. 

Especially his omega when he was pleasuring him. Unlike the other alphas, Shindong wasn’t that aggressive or straight forward. He was subtle in his approach, quiet and gentle and a breath of fresh air from al the testosterone that usually filled the apartments. 

But he was still an alpha and Leeteuk smirked as he wrapped his arms around the others neck, feeling those large hands slip around his waist and pull him closer, “Hmm, well of course, but I only want the right sort of attention.” 

“Going out like that you’re going to get every last bit of attention,” Shindong replied, closing the gap between them and kissing Leeteuk with an even amount of pressure that wasn’t so light that he craved more but not so heavy that it would make him want to do more dangerous things. Even though he had done said dangerous things with the others so far. “But I think I like you second best like this.” 

Leeteuk pouted, “Only second best?” 

Shindong nodded and then leant close to whisper in his ear, “Yes, my first best is when you’re on my bed, completely naked and moaning my name alone, my sweet omega.” 

A strangled gasp escaped from Leeteuk’s throat at the words, images immediately popping up into his head from all the times that he had been only with Shindong and the pleasure that he had received. A dark chuckle came from Shindong as he pulled back to lightly rest his forehead against Leeteuk’s before rubbing their noses together cutely. “Unfortunately, I’m at work tonight, so won’t be able to have fun with you when you get back.” 

“Should have taken advantage last night,” Leeteuk commented back with a challenging tone. 

A snort was his reply, “Oh don’t worry I did.” 

“Huh?” Leeteuk asked, pretty sure that over than making out he and Shindong had done nothing else last night. 

A hand wrapped itself around Leeteuk’s left buttock and squeezed, hard and controlling before turning into a very gentle caress. When he had been showering earlier, Leeteuk had noticed that there was a bruise there but had brushed it off as just being something from when he was sitting on one of Zhoumi’s toys for half an hour yesterday whilst playing with the cub and not really realising it in the slightest. Now his face flushed, “You did not.” 

“All my work sweet cheeks,” Shindong replied teasingly, stealing a quick kiss along with a few more gropes of the fine behind that was his omegas before pulling away sharply to get moving. “Tell whoever gets that tonight that they’ll have to share.” 

“Yah! Shindong!” Leeteuk cried, going to kick the other but he was already off and running with gleeful laughter following in his wake. For having once been so large build, Shindong had always been amazingly light on his feet and able to give every other alpha a run for their money. Making as if to go off after the other, Leeteuk cried out again but this time because he was pulled back by a pair of small, delicate hands that beguiled the strength in the arms and chocolate abs that he was pulled up against. 

“Hey hey, shush,” Donghae purred into his ear, “Shindong was just getting what was his before he couldn’t for a little while.” 

Leeteuk rolled his eyes, “God, you’re all acting as if I’ve never done this before.” 

“We almost got used to you not doing it,” Donghae replied with a slight chuckle, nipping at Leeteuk’s ear lobe, “We’ve all had you to ourselves for the past couple of years. We’re getting greedy and don’t want to share.” 

“I had a baby; I wasn’t going to bring in someone who was going to eat it now was I?” Leeteuk commented back childishly, trying not to give into the urge to just bare his neck for Donghae to mark it up. Out of all the alphas he currently had, Donghae was the one who knew how to mark him and make it the most amazing experience. Quite how was something that Leeteuk could never explain and the others sometimes got a little bit jealous over, until they too received the marking treatment off Donghae and then they all backed off from it. 

Many were surprised to learn that Leeteuk’s alphas often shared beds and each other, as well as Leeteuk, as the idea of alpha on alpha was something of a foreign concept to everyone. But since their pack was a little unique, things did not stick to the norm or the usual in the slightest. Plus having a partner to share in sex was always so much better than having to go solo and Leeteuk liked very much that his alphas got on that well that they could. Though it was usually accompanied by some type of fight because of dominance issues but it was sure as hell fun to watch. 

Plus, it allowed Leeteuk the excuse that if he weren’t in the mood, someone else in the house would be and most of the time it was quite fun to be a voyeur in those instances. It also made group sex a whole lot more interesting and fun. It wasn’t something that he openly talked about with a lot of people of course, because there were far too many misunderstandings to get around and he really didn’t want to have to explain every single time that everything done in his house was consensual and agreed with all participating parties but there were just too many narrow minded people in the world. 

About the only one who could be a bit funny during sex with an alpha was Kyuhyun but that was just another steppingstone that they were all working on. Though recently it appeared that Ryeowook had definitely been with the youngest alpha on more than one occasion, so things were looking up in that department.   
Speaking of looking up, Leeteuk had to grab hold of Donghae’s wandering hands which were slipping down through his open jacket top to explore around his chest. “Naughty,” Leeteuk reprimanded with a glare. 

“You let Shindong grope you,” Donghae pouted with the most adorable eyes that he could manage. 

“That was my clothed ass, you’re trying to break the rules,” Leeteuk said, stepping out of the hold though there was a smirk on his face, “Honestly, you’re all acting as if I have never gone out like this.” 

A shrug was his reply, “You’ve gone out in a lot less I’ll admit but it’s been a while for all of us and it’s nice to get such a visual of you.” 

Leeteuk fixed Donghae with a glare as he picked up his wallet from the side, “I swear to Odin himself if you start going on about wanting to undress me, I am going to…” 

Another yelp was drawn from Leeteuk as a pair of teeth placed a small bite on his right hand hip whilst the hand unashamedly groped the right butt cheek. Swatting at the alpha with a yell, Leeteuk almost started fuming in a rage as the younger man took off with a cheeky grin. Only to trip himself over one of the breakfast island tables and go crashing dramatically down onto the floor with a cry which would have alerted half the household, minus the two who were still play fighting in the room opposite, that things had gone down. 

A whining whimper came his way but Leeteuk shook his head, “No, Donghae, you deserve what you got because you were being a very naughty boy.” 

“What’s he doing now?” Ryeowook asked as he rounded the corner, an open backpack still in the process of being filled with books in his hands. The second youngest alpha blinked, looking at the whining alpha on the floor in the kitchen before turning his head towards Leeteuk and clearly double blinking before blushing, “Ah, I think I get the idea.” 

Leeteuk huffed, rubbing at his hip and buttocks at the same time, “No you really do not.” 

“Aww, was he being a bit rough with you?” Ryeowook cooed, setting the backpack down and moving closer to Leeteuk with a very familiar gleam in his eyes, “Want me to kiss it all better?” 

Letting out a sigh, Leeteuk only half attempted to sidestep around Ryeowook but found himself being pinned to the wall by the younger who was looking at him with a smouldering expression. “What is with you guys all trying to break the rules?”

“Have you seen yourself Leeteuk?” Ryeowook purred, knowing fine well that their omega wasn’t really that fussed by all the attention he was getting the slightest. He was always a big tease and done up the way he was he knew that he was going to get all the attention. His alphas loved him for it, even if they hated that at times like this, they were not allowed to be the object of the attention seeking behaviour, but they all came to learn to live with it. “You’re like some exotic gift just demanding to be unwrapped right now.” 

A contented little smirk crossed Leeteuk’s face, “Oh, really?” 

“Don’t pretend that you’re not preening from all of our possessive wanting of you right now,” Ryeowook said as he angled his head closer to sniff at Leeteuk’s head gently, “You know fine well what you do to all of us when you’re like this and do you know how much control it’s taking me to…ugh!” 

A hand a slipped down the younger’s chest and came oh so close to his groin, teasing just down the v lines with practiced ease and the alpha was completely silenced. His mind went straight to the gutter, blood rushing straight to his cock to start it twitching and hardening and his imagination went wild. Damn the omega for knowing his body so well and what exactly to do to him at any given moment. Though a gentle puff of air on his eyelids made the alpha break out of his personal imaginations and come back to the present with a harsh bump. “Oh I still think I’m the one in control here,” Leeteuk replied with a smirk, “Now be a good boy and go prepare yourself on the bed, I’ll be back later but I’ll be sure to send someone nice to play with you.” 

The brown eyes weren’t really looking at him in the slightest but Ryeowook knew better than to disobey an order like that. Plus, he could smell his playmate from the opposite side of the room, and he shuddered just a little bit as other thoughts entered his mind. “Can I at least get a kiss from you…” 

“Ask properly,” Leeteuk demanded, his voice all authorative and bringing an extra layer of jelly to Ryeowook’ s legs. 

Gulping a little, the younger alpha blushed but nodded, “Please, Master, may I have a…” 

His words were swallowed up by a kiss that was firmly placed on his lips and soon the young alpha was on the floor on his knees, completely being dominated by the omega. Leeteuk pulled back after a few moments and smiled prettily at the other before tapping the side of his face. “Good boy, now run along.” 

Without even pausing, the younger alpha rose to his feet and headed straight towards his bedroom in order to prepare himself for his playmate. For a moment he considered if he should get anything out especially but figured that they could wait until they were together. 

As soon as the door was closed, Leeteuk laughed and headed towards the equally smirking alpha who was leaning against the wall with a set of keys in his hands. “Hmm, you’re so mean sometimes, Leeteuk.” 

“Don’t complain too much,” Leeteuk replied, sidling up to the alpha and pressing their bodies together, “You love it when I’m mean.” 

“Hmm, can’t argue with you there,” Yesung agreed, not bothering to brush the long strands of black hair out of his eyes. 

Smiling, Leeteuk stood up on his tip-toes to press a slow, passionate kiss to the artists lips and followed his arms down towards his hands which held the keys that he needed in order to go out. “Nu-uh,” Yesung said, freeing his hand and raising it high above his head with a challenging smirk on his lips, “Not just yet.” 

Leeteuk scowled, “Don’t be a dick, Yesung, I’m giving you an already worked up and very horny Ryeowook.” 

“I know but let me apricate my muse just a little bit longer,” Yesung whispered seductively.

“Still being a dick,” Leeteuk said, “Give me my keys. I’m going to stay out later if you lot don’t behave.” 

Pouting a little, Yesung lowered his hands so that the omega could snatch the keys though he puppy dog eyes did earn him a little reward of another kiss and a prolonged grope. Yesung moaned at the action as he dug his fingers into the wall, trying to curtal all of his instincts in regard to what the other was doing to him and let out a sigh when the omega pulled back. A questioning eyebrow was raised his way and Leeteuk just grinned, “Got to have you in the mood for Wookie, now haven’t I?” 

Groaning again, Yesung straightened himself and allowed the omega to step away, a loving smile on his face, “You know how to get what you want don’t you?” 

“Yup, along with all my alphas. Now hurry along before he starts playing with himself, which I didn’t give him permission to do so if he is then a little punishment won’t go amiss,” Leeteuk smiled and headed down the stairs to the main entrance with a laugh as he heard the sound of running feet. Those two had a complicated relationship at best but he didn’t have to worry about them and their playtime in the slightest. 

Unsurprisingly Heechul was at the bottom of the stairs and he smiled when Leeteuk appeared in his view, “Here, I got you some condoms just because I know you took your pill today but there’s too many alphas out there who don’t care for their personal hygiene at all and I don’t want you contracting anything.” The packets were handed over but that did not stop the alpha from rambling on, “There’s a bottle of water in your bag cause the iron count is too high in the inner city, I know you got your keys but I’ll still leave the spare ones with the floor below just in case and I trust your phone is charged up?” 

Leeteuk smiled as he held up the device which had been on charge all day prior to him leaving and was at ninety-eight per cent so there was no chance that it was going to run out. 

Heechul grinned, “Good. You’ve got all our numbers so anything goes wrong call us straight way, don’t need any heart attacks or panic’s and if you do pull someone at least let us know where you’re straying if you don’t drag him back here to be set upon by all of us.” 

“Heechul,” Leeteuk sighed, feeling completely embarrassed but also so loved and protected right now. 

“Also I want you to stay safe, no going into any dodgy or seedy places, keep it classy,” Heechul continued on, “And keep an eye out on your drinks because there are vile people out there who will try doing awful things to you.” 

“Heechul,” Leeteuk said, stepping closer to his first alpha and taking hold of his hands, though he was completely unable to hide the stars in his eyes as he looked up towards the other. 

Heechul sighed and smiled, resting his forehead against Leeteuk’s, “You look stunning, my darling. Any alpha would be right to go out of their mind just looking at you. But I want you home, safe and sound, right where you belong.” 

“I know and I will be,” Leeteuk replied, pressing a quick kiss to the other lips, “Though I’m leaving you with seven horny and turned on pups to deal with.” 

“Don’t I fucking know it,” Heechul replied, closing his eyes and sighing, “I love you, Leeteuk, never forget that.” 

A beaming smile was sent his way, “I love you too Heechul. I love all of you and nothing and no one will ever change that.” 

Sighing long and hard, Heechul pulled Leeteuk in for a tight embrace, “Only four left, right?” 

Leeteuk nodded, “Only four, then we’ll be a full family.” 

“Good, then we can all give you lots of babies,” Heechul replied, kissing Leeteuk’s lips briefly just one last time. “Now, go get ‘em tiger, just stay safe and come home.” 

Giving one final squeeze to the alphas hand, the omega smiled brightly and finally stepped out of the door to head out on his first prowl since he had had his baby. Part of him was nervous, but excitement thrummed through his veins. It was sure to be an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors babbling: Okay, so this chapter went a hell of a lot friskier than I ever imagined that it would but when Leeteuk is in attention seeking mode (which is practically all the time anway) there's just something about the way that he is and boy this chapter was so much fun to write. Plus I had to give an good excuse for Leeteuk to be out on the town unaccompanied by any of his alphas so this works. Plus yes, there are alpha on alpha intereactions because in my head there would have to be in a pack like that because it would be very hard not to react when your omega is in heat and with someone else. Dunno if I'll go into anymore detail with it but we shall see. 
> 
> Plus I adored Heechul at the end, everyone else flustered to high hell and he's just acting like the most safetest, loving guy on the planet. Damn, Momo is so lucky and I really wish the best for the pair of them. 
> 
> Anyway, lets see what trouble the plot bunnies bring for the new alpha who'll turn up next chapter ^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

The cue ball clonked off the black and sent it spinning towards the pocket with a final sound that signalled the end of the game even if half the watchers around the table were already cheering loudly. Leeteuk grinned towards his opponent, the other omega relenting with an easy grin as he sighed, “Damn it, for a pretty boy you sure know how to play.” 

Leeteuk shrugged back in response, smiling warmly towards the other, “I learned from a very good player, I’ll admit.” He glanced towards the clock and was glad to see that it was only eleven thirty at night, so he still had plenty of time, “Anyone else want to challenge me?” 

It had not been in his plan to end up at the pool bar, shooting games against random strangers for drinks and kicks, but after half an hour in one of the clubs in the centre of town he had come to two conclusions. The first was that clubs were definitely not the least bit interested in any type of music that could actually be danced to and were just filled with horny teenagers who didn’t care where their next hook up was coming from as long as it was fast, quick and got straight to the point. The second was that he was clearly far too old to be going to clubs and was going to expressly forbid his own son from attempting to frequent them when he was old enough to do so. Granted he probably wouldn’t be able to stop Zhoumi in the slightest, as regardless of his eventual status he was going to be a stunning looking boy, but Leeteuk wanted to protect his baby as much as possible. 

So, abandoning his prowl in the clubbing scene, the twenty-nine year old alpha had instead found a pool bar that he used to hang out in during his late teens. Changmin, the bar keep, had recognised him immediately and struck up a conversation about where he was in his life now, especially seeing that he wasn’t flanked by his then ever present two alphas but when he explained the situation the man seemed to understand. It was even the bar keep who had set the challenge for everyone in the bar to try and knock Leeteuk off the pool table because he still held the record for playing thirty consecutive games which no losses.

It felt actually refreshing to be back in the bar, surrounded by people his own age who were more interested in having a good time than looking for a cheap and nasty hook up. Of course, there had been many flirtatious comments thrown his way due to his outfit and makeup choice but Leeteuk had thrown them back playfully. He could see the mating marks on a majority of the people who were talking to him, and even though his were carefully covered up with foundation, many seemed to be able to see past his careful blocking of his mate’s scents. But those already mated always seemed to know if they were dealing with a mated individual or not, though if ever directly asked by a human there was no real explanation that could ever be given out to them. 

Plus, half the alphas around the table were old drinking cohorts who were taking the opportunity to flirt without having Heechul or Eunhyuk going down their necks for even coming anywhere near their omega. The pair had been possessive bastards in their youth, nearly killing each other several times over and at the time Leeteuk had worried what would happen when a third alpha appeared in his life. Thankfully Shindong, despite being a bit on the heavy side, wasn’t afraid to bash heads together if need be and once Donghae turned up on the scene, everything sort of fell into their family little family sphere after that. There was a running joke that Donghae was the glue that kept everyone together, with his childish whining and tears, and Leeteuk had to agree that if it wasn’t for the very childish alpha who acted as if he was always the maknae of the group, even though he was sadly no longer, then someone would have probably killed someone else by now. 

Shaking his head as he finished off another glass of whisky, Leeteuk turned to order another from the bar but instead found himself bumping into someone. Well more correctly bashing his forehead straight off their nose with a sizeable force behind it that had both parties reeling back with hisses of pain. Cursing Leeteuk rubbed at his forehead before realising what he had done and straightened up with an apology spilling from his lips immediately, “Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn’t see you there at all! Are you hurt? Do you need any help at all?” 

The man he had bashed into was leaning forward a little, holding onto his nose and but he shook his head a little to appease the worried omega. “It’s okay,” he muttered, sounding a little bit groggy as his hand blocked the words, “Just give me a second to make sure I’m not bleeding.” 

“What? Oh god, I didn’t hit you that, hard did you?” Leeteuk panicked, hands flying forward to try and see if there was any blood on the others fingers but thankfully there was none at all. He was so panicked that he didn’t even notice the slight tingle that went through his hands in the slightest, his main focus was just on ensuring that the person in front of him was okay. “Do you need to go to the hospital or anything? Please, just let me see it so I can check and make sure that you’re all right.”   
A deep laugh was his response before the man gently took hold of his hands to push them back away from his face. “It’s okay, more just a shock is all. Plus, I work at the hospital so I really don’t want to go back there again tonight, cutie, if I can manage it.” 

A soft rounded face, that sort of reminded Leeteuk of a pumpkin, with dark eyes and a cute button nose greeted Leeteuk with an adorable square smile that showed off more of his top lip than bottom. It was a very toothy smile that made the omega blush a little and smile shyly back. The man, alpha his nose finally corrects him, had dark brown hair that was worn slightly longer than most would have worn it, but it somehow fitted him perfectly. He wore a simple outfit of black jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue chequered shirt and there was just a spark of mischief in those dark brown eyes. He smelt like camomile tea, honey, and strawberries and Leeteuk felt his heart flutter. 

Blushing, Leeteuk pulled his hands back, “Well, that’s good…about your nose, and I wouldn’t want to take you back to anywhere that you don’t want to go.”   
The alpha grinned as he straightened up, “Well, maybe I wouldn’t have minded if it was with you but you know I would have got a ribbing from my work colleges for getting smashed in the face by a cute omega.” 

Placing his hands on his hips, Leeteuk glowered at the alpha, “If that was your attempt at flirting, it was horrendous.” 

Rubbing at the back of his head, the alpha smiled apologetically, “I know. I’ve always kind of sucked at it to be honest.” In that moment however the alpha looked to be so cute and adorable that Leeteuk could feel himself already wanting to just step up and hug him to make him all the more flustered. He didn’t, because first introductions and all and he really didn’t need to be accused of being that straight forward – even though he was because alphas sometimes were as thick as two short planks and needed to be hit extra hard with a hammer to even get them to notice the most simplest of things – even though he was constantly told off for flirting from all of his alphas. 

Instead he flashed the alpha a racy smile, “Well, usually a good start is to offer to buy the omega a drink and then thrown the cheesy lines in.” 

The alpha grinned, looking a bit like an overexcited puppy but he nodded, “I can do that!” 

“Which bit?” Leeteuk deadpanned. 

“Well maybe the cheesy pick up line and the drink replied,” the alpha replied, looking a bit lost for a moment or two, then suddenly tilting his head to the side and fixing Leeteuk with a look that pierced straight through his entire soul and made him want to just rip open his shirt and submit to his man. “Sure, I could buy you a drink, but I’d be jealous of the glass.” 

The words were spoken directly in Leetuek’s ear and the omega couldn’t even say when the alpha had moved towards him in the slightest, but he had to admit that he liked it very much. So much so that he had to physically yank his pheromones from leaking out to tell this alpha that everything he was doing was exactly what he wanted right now and if he kept on going then there was a hotel around the corner that wouldn’t mind a room being bought at the last minute. 

“Whoa, hey, Sungmin,” a hand suddenly landed heavily on the alphas shoulder, breaking the spell that had landed on them, “Turn it down a few decibels will you.”   
The now named alpha turned to glare at his friend, Changmin, who was giving him a shit eating grin, “Back off, yourself.” 

Changmin chuckled, “Dude, that’s Kim Heechul’s omega you’re flirting with. Trust me, you don’t want to go there.” 

Leeteuk blinked, coming back to himself as he felt the alpha pull away and almost made an immediate grabby hand to get him back in place but stopped himself. He glared at his beta friend, “I’m allowed to flirt with whoever I like when I’m by myself, Changmin.” 

A frown crossed Changmin’ s face, taking in the appearance of the other and it was almost possible to see the lightbulb go off in the other head. “Oh…oh you’re here because of that?” 

“Yep,” Leeteuk replied, giving the other a playful grin which he hoped would tell the bar keep to sod off, “I thought it would be pretty obvious with none of my alphas around.”

“Sorry it’s been a while,” Changmin replied, blushing a little but then grinning. “I’ll leave to you two to play now,” he turned to go but then suddenly whirled around to Sungmin and flicked his forehead harshly, “You, however, behave yourself and if you dare hurt this omega then it won’t be Heechul that you have to worry about. It’ll be me.” 

The beta turned at that point and headed back towards the bar, leaving the pair perplexed and lost before one of the alphas chortled from behind, “Ha, he’s still got that little crush on you Leeteuk. Though I would love to see him kick an alphas arse once. I bet it would be a spectacle.”

Leeteuk rolled his eyes, chuckling, “Changmin wouldn’t hurt a fly unless provoked, and trust me you don’t want to see him pissed off. It’s not a nice situation.” He picked up the cue stick that had been abandoned and then turned his flirty eyes back onto Sungmin who seemed to be still standing there lost. “So hey, fancy a game of pool and if you win then you can buy me that drink?” 

Sungmin turned and looked towards the omega, blinking harshly, “Whose Kim Heechul?” 

Pausing for a moment, Leeteuk thought he could lie but decided against it. The moment had been ruined and if this alpha scrammed then he clearly wasn’t one that he was destined to be with. “One of my mates, was a notorious pig-headed possessive git when we were younger but has chilled out dramatically now.” 

The alpha blinked, “One of your mates?” 

“Yeah, he’s got like five or something,” the other alpha from across the way said. 

“Try eight currently, Yunho,” Leeteuk replied, setting the pool balls into their correct position. 

Yunho whistled, “Man, how do you manage that number?” 

“No idea,” Leeteuk replied, “Plus still got a few more to find.” 

“Ah, so that’s why your out tonight without them,” Yunho replied, grinning happily as he stepped out of the way. “Thought it was a bit odd.” 

Leeteuk smiled, “Yeah, well, I would never have the chance to find anyone if I dragged them all out at the same time. God alone knows what would happen if I tried that.” 

“They’d probably be kicking every other alpha out of the way to make sure you were safe,” the voice had Leeteuk’s head raising up in surprise to see Sungmin picking up the other cue stick and grinning towards the omega. “I can see why they would be protective of you.” 

A new glimmer of hope sprung up in Leeteuk’s heart as he stared at the other alpha, “You’re not put off by the fact that I have so many alphas already?” 

“You’re the one who challenged me to a game in order to buy you a drink,” Sungmin winked back, “And seeing how there’s none of your alphas around, I figure that I’m good to give this a go.” 

Smiling brightly, which automatically brought out his dimple, Leeteuk stepped back to the table with a renewed sense of urgency in his form. Though of course he planned to not make it easy on the other alpha in the slightest, he wasn’t a push over. “Well this should be interesting, want to do the honours and break?” 

The alpha grinned and winked at the omega before moving up to the top of the table and placing down the completely white cue ball, “Just to make absolutely certain, you don’t have one of your alphas hidden away in the corner ready to beat up anyone who tries to get close to you?”

Leeteuk shook his head, “Nope, they’re all at home, obeying the rules I set for them.” 

Sungmin raised an eyebrow up at that question, a devil may cry smirk forming across his lips, “Oh? You’re their little prince, are you?” 

Leeteuk snorted, “I’m their god-damn emperor and what I say goes.” 

“I like that,” Sungmin replied, turning his eyes back to the table. His concentration flared for a moment as he pulled the stick back in his hands and then struck the white ball with a firm push. It rolled forward, striking the triangular arrangement of balls dead centre, causing them to fan out and immediately potted two of the solid colours. Sungmin leaned up with a grin, “Guess your stripes then?” 

“Yeah, guess I am,” Leeteuk grinned back, finding the others slightly inflated ego rather infectious, “Though you’re still not going to end up buying me that drink.” 

“Heh we shall see, cutie, we shall see,” Sungmin rose to the playful challenge and returned to the table, focusing once again as he potted the next available solid colour board with ease. 

The omega just smiled, already able to tell that Sungmin was a very good player of pool and that he was more than likely going to lose. But there were many tricks up his sleeve that he could play if he felt like it of course. Though secretly, he would rather just loose so that he could steal this alpha away to some private corner of the bar to get to know him better. His inner omega was preening already, wanting the attention of the alpha opposite him and nothing was going to stop him from getting it at all. 

~*~

Flopping down onto one of the very old but comfortable lounger chairs towards the back of the bar, at nearly three thirty am, Leeteuk stretched himself out in a style which would suggest that he rather owned the place but no one really cared to correct him on his choice for sitting. Plus considering the fact that he had been on his feet the entire night, the omega was definitely in need of a nice long relaxing lay down. 

Though a wolfish smile crossed his face when Sungmin wandered into view, bringing along with him two glasses and a bottle of rather fine looking wine. The alpha chuckled, “Well after making me work for it, I’m going to take my sweet time enjoying every last moment.” 

“You’re very persistent,” Leeteuk replied, not moving from his lounging spot in the slightest as the alpha sat down next to him in the single seater and began pouring the drinks. “Most would’ve given up after getting beaten twice in a row.” 

“Well, had to test the theory if you really were that good or if you were cheating,” Sungmin said, offering the glass towards Leeteuk who took it gratefully and then proceeded to fill his own up nicely. “Though I think you’ve successfully beaten your own record so that’s going to add to your infamous status a good bit.” 

Chuckling at the sort of compliment, Leeteuk took a long draft out of the glass of wine and was more than happy to discover that it was one of his favourites. Though he sent a long look towards the alpha, “Guess you managed to get the bar keep to tell you how to keep you in my good books?”

Sungmin shook his head, “Nah, just told him to give me a bottle of wine, and he gave me this. It’s really nice actually.”

“You said you were bad at flirting Sungmin,” Leeteuk commented dryly, taking another sip.

“Oh, believe me I am,” Sungmin replied back with his own grin, “I was literally being honest before. I wouldn’t even know what to call this.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Leeteuk chuckled, “What sort of doctor of you who doesn’t know what wine he’s drinking?” 

“One that works with children and generally doesn’t drink,” Sungmin replied, leaning back a little with a smile on his face. “I usually stick to non-alcoholic stuff in case I get an emergency call out.” 

Leeteuk blinked, “So you’re a paediatrician then?” 

A huge blooming smile crossed the alphas face as he nodded, “Yup. Wanted to be one my whole life. Well when I was actually old enough to think beyond that of being a vocalist.” 

Sitting upright, Leeteuk blinked, “You wanted to be a singer?” 

A blush crossed the others face, “Yeah, I did. Was a trainee for a while too actually.” 

“Really?” Leeteuk asked, genuinely intrigued, and impressed, “You’re not just making it up?” 

Sungmin shook his head, “Nope. I was a trainee for an idol group…it’s a very hard life though and in the end, I couldn’t hack it. So, I went back to college and ended up a children’s doctor. Which is probably just as hectic as being an idol but in a different way.” The alpha paused, taking a drink before shaking his head and blushing a little, “Sorry, I’m not the greatest when it comes to talking about stuff like that.”

Leeteuk chuckled, “It’s fine. Tell me more about your work, it sounds interesting.” 

“Really?” Sungmin asked, looking a bit sceptical towards the omega.

“Yes,” Leeteuk sighed, “and no it’s not just because I’m an omega that I find it interesting. I genuinely find the medical field interesting anyway and I do have my own cub at home as well so…” 

Closing his eyes in realisation at what he had just said, Leeteuk let out an even bigger sounding sigh and shook his head. Before smacking his palm off the top of it. “Well, that’s one way to certainly get things to not end well isn’t it.” 

Sungmin laughed heartily, “Well, considering I’ve found out that you’re already mated with several mates I’m honestly not that surprised to hear that there’s a cub involved too. Though I’m curious to know just how many?”

“Only one so far,” Leeteuk smiled softly, “and he came along as a little bit of a surprise to us all actually.”

The doctor opposite him blinked, “Oh?” 

Leeteuk nodded, “Yeah, omegas with multiple alphas don’t tend to show that they’re re regnant in the same way that normal ones do.” 

For a few seconds Sungmin thought about it, “In order to keep the cub safe?” 

“Yeah, but seeing as I wasn’t even aware, Zhoumi just came into our lives rather unexpectedly,” Leeteuk smiled. 

Sungmin straightened, “Wait, Zhoumi?” 

“Yes?” Leeteuk asked slowly, blinking just a little at the sudden change in atmosphere that came from the alpha in front of him. “Sorry, did I not mention my son’s name before?” 

“How old is he?” Sungmin asked instead, not answering the question that had been directed towards him. 

“Nearly two,” Leeteuk replied, almost starting to feel a little uneasy at the change of conversation. 

Sungmin blinked, “And you had him at Grace Hospital?” 

Blinking repeatedly, Leeteuk stared at Sungmin though whether in intrigue or worry he just couldn’t tell, “Why would it matter?” 

“I knew I recognised your scent from somewhere,” Sungmin replied, shaking his head a little before rubbing at the back of his neck as a blush crossed his cheeks, “I should have clicked sooner.” 

Leeteuk blinked again, trying to work out if he was just that drunk or if the conversation really wasn’t making that much sense at the moment. Sungmin came to his senses first though and smiled warmly towards the omega. “When I first came in here, I immediately recognised your scent and it’s been bugging me for a while now as to why I would. I think I heled you deliver your baby boy into the world.” 

That caused more blinks to come from Leeteuk, “But you’re an alpha.” 

“I know, I know,” Sungmin replied, grinning slightly, “You’re not the first to point it out to me.” 

“Then how could you have heled?” Leeteuk asked, genuinely intrigued by this because in his head there wasn’t a lot of ways that an alpha could be present at the birth of cubs. Even full mates were barred from being anywhere near the omega giving birth as instinct was always the highest at those moments in time and there were plenty of stories of alphas getting their noses bitten off by overprotective omegas. “No offense meant but…” 

Leeteuk’s words suddenly caught in his throat as a sweet scent of lavender, and strawberries filled the room and Leeteuk felt everyone just relax a little bit more. A hand gently caressing the side of his cheek brought him back out of the wonderous feeling with only the slightest of jolts and he blinked towards Sungmin in wonder. “You can release an omega scent?” 

“A beta one too actually,” Sungmin replied, leaning back so that the omega could sit more comfortably, “Never really been able to explain it but it’s something that I have always been able to do.” 

Leeteuk blinked, “That’s amazing, Siwon would love someone like you on his team?” 

Sungmin tilted his head to the side and the omega just decided to go with the flow for now, “He’s one of my mates and he works as a sort of private investigator and he does into some real horrible situations where being able to calm a lot of people down all at the same time would save a lot of heartache and strain in his behalf.” 

“Sounds like you’re in with a very interesting group of alphas, Leeteuk,” Sungmin replied with a grin. 

A very proud smile crossed over Leeteuk’s face, “Oh I am, I just hoe that you all get along when I introduce you….” It took a very long moment for the omega to realise what he had just said on the resumption that the other was still interested, and another blush crossed his face. “Sorry, that was rude of me.” 

Sungmin smiled and shook his head, “No, it’s fine. I think I would be very hay to meet the others…cause now that I’ve found the scent that’s been driving me u the wall for the past two years, I don’t want loose it.” 

Blinking once again, Leeteuk sat u staring levelly at Sungmin, “It’s not easy, you know, coming into an ack like mine.” 

Sungmin shook his head, “I figured that out from the moment I was being threatened by everyone here.” 

“No, I’m serious,” Leeteuk replied, taking a dee breath, “It’s not just getting to know the other alphas, it’s learning to accept that I’m not only yours. That there’s always going to be someone else. That I’m not going to give you all of my attention because I can’t and there are rules in the ack and you’ll have to get used to the others because some have some very strange quirks and our youngest will hate your presence for the longest time and…” 

A soft air of warm, pumpkin mixed with strawberry lips landed themselves softly on to of his and the omega felt all his worries just float away into the cosmos for a second. He didn’t even notice when his eyes had closed but as he opened them, he found Sungmin kneeling in front of him with the most welcoming smile on his face. “Teukie,” Sungmin started, then blushed at realising how intimate that already sounded but brushed it aside with a nervous little laugh, “If I was worried or scared by any of that, I would have left the moment I found out that you were mated. I know it’s not going to be easy, and maybe it’s just the alcohol talking or the fact that I’m finally this close to you after having to wait for so long but…” a contented sigh escaped the smiling lips, “I feel that this is right, that this is where I belong and I’ll admit that it’s probably not going to be easy, that things will be tough and there will be arguments but…” 

This time Leeteuk leant forward to capture those soft lips in a kiss that was far more passionate and demanding than the other had delivered before. They remained together, forgetting about the rest of the world for a few bliss filled minutes, allowing their wolves to explore one another through the sensations of their lips dancing together. Leeteuk felt the tingles going through his body, the way his heart beat a little harder and the faint extra pulse that occurred around his heart. A slight heat started on his left arm, a familiar burn which no longer scared the omega, especially when Sungmin gently caressed the area with his thumb and soothed the slight ache. He could feel the others stirring, knew that the ack bond was moving, shifting, beginning to accommodate the new presence and he could feel his alphas responding with robing nudges but for now it was safe in Leeteuk’s heart, until they were all ready and could cope with it.

The air broke apart slowly, unhurriedly, and softly, with silly smiles adorning both their faces and Sungmin couldn’t help but chuckle, “I think they’re going to grill you when you get home.” 

“Want to walk me to the radio station?” Leeteuk asked, “Shindong is there so he can take me safely home.” 

Sungmin nodded and then grinned wickedly, “You just want to see if I can take a beating from one of yours, don’t you?” 

“No,” Leeteuk replied, dragging the syllables out slowly, “But it’s always best to start off on the right foot with the others because they are a bunch of possessive bastards.” 

“Now that I can understand why,” Sungmin replied, before lunging forward playfully to smother Leeteuk’s face and neck in kisses, “Should I mark you up and really get them jealous?” 

“If you really want to end u in hospital, then sure,” Leeteuk relied as he laughed heartily at the others antics before letting out a breathy moan when a hand died under his shirt to touch at the skin there. Sungmin was suddenly sniffing heavily at his neck, lips, tongue, and teeth scraping the sensitive skin there and from the several raised heads that came in his general direction, the omega knew that his pre-heat was coming on heavily. 

Sungmin pulled back, looking worried, “Geeze, sorry, I didn’t mean…” 

However, Leeteuk grabbed hold of Sungmin’s head and pulled him back down for another kiss, tongue sneaking out to gain entrance which had the man above him groaning. “Why do you think I’m out on a prowl right now?” he asked breathily once they broke apart again. 

There was a flash of red in the beautiful brown eyes and Sungmin sat u before pulling Leeteuk u with him, “There’s a love hotel around the corner with the most perfect suite in it for you my dear one.” 

Leeteuk purred, “I was waiting for you to take me there.” 

Nodding, Sungmin pushed himself upright and then helped Leeteuk up before paying the tab of the drinks and heading out into the cool night air. Though immediately he wrapped his leather jacket around the omega to add a layer of warmth and used the moment to steal another kiss. “Your current alphas won’t kill me, right?” 

Leeteuk shook his head, “No. They may be pissed off and try to rough you up a bit, but they won’t kill you.” 

“How do you know that?” Sungmin asked, hand going through the others hair, the most sincere and caring look upon his face ever. 

“Because your mine,” Leeteuk answered, his voice firm and commanding, “Just as they’re all mine and if they take you away from me, then they lose me too.” 

Sungmin raised an eyebrow towards the other, “Who’s the possessive one in your relationships?” 

“Me,” Leeteuk replied, pulling the alpha close to press his lips back to his, “Now take me to the hotel and give a me taste of you, Sungmin.” 

Almost melting right there on the spot, Sungmin took Leetuek’s lips once more before lacing his hand into the small delicate omegas and leading the way. Art of him felt as though this was a dream, something that couldn’t entirely be real but for now, he chose to simply follow his instincts and enjoy the moment. He would have time to deal with the rest later, now he had to focus on making a firm, loving bond with his omega and ensuring that he wouldn’t get eaten by the others. Though he could already feel them through the beginnings of the bond and was sure that he was going to be in for a hell of a ride with them. 

Though no where as near as much as the one he was about to enjoy with Leeteuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors babbling: so sorry for how long it's taken me to get around to this update but adult life sucks and I got myself into a little bit of an icky situation and lost confidence in myself but getting back to normal now. Then just when I start writing again, my laptop decides that it doesn't like the letter 'p' on my keyboard so have to sort that out. Breathe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update (hates having to use copy and paste for all the letter p's) and forgive if there's random p missing as I was getting annoyed trying to find them all. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors babbling: mild smut and violence in this chapter, nothing too graphic but putting a warning out there just in case

Chapter 5 – Rather vicious induction to the pack 

Throwing his head back against the pillow, Leeteuk couldn’t hold back from the groan that spilled from his lips. From the virtual second, they had gotten into this room, he had been groaning, moaning, and expressing his pleasure in all the vocal methods that were known to the wolf community. The omega had lost track of the number of rounds, the number of positions, the number of orgasms that Sungmin had been able to give him as he just felt himself caught in a whirlwind of pleasure that more than satisfied his pre-heat and left him thirsty for more. 

There was a small rational part of his mind that was trying to figure out what time it was, when they were meant to have checked out of the love hotel and how much this was all going to cost but considering the fact that he was currently stark naked, with a raging hot alpha above him who was pounding into his body in the most perfect of ways, Leeteuk was ignoring it. 

Like he was also ignoring his phone which was virtually blowing up with messages, calls, tests and voice mails. 

He promised himself that once they were done with this round, he would check the messages and reply to them. Let his clearly worried alphas know that he was all right and that he had found something far better than a quick hook up for the night. “Oh fuck!” Leeteuk yelled out as Sungmin managed to find that spot inside of him that had stars flashing across his eyes. “Yes, right there!” 

Sungmin grinned at hearing that call and made sure to strike that area with virtually every thrust that he made into the others tight warmth. The alpha was pretty sure that he was being triggered into rut by this omega, but he felt so good that he found he couldn’t really care. He was far more focused on giving Leeteuk the best of what he had to offer and ensuring that the other was pleasured, pleased and more than satisfied. He increased his pace, gripping onto the headboard for a little extra leverage as he virtually jackhammered into the willing body below him as he chased both of their highs at the same time. 

Leeteuk’s grip on the sheets by his head was virtually tearing the material and his vocabulary was virtually non-existent until he came hard with a loud scream of Sungmin’s name. His back arched off the bed, ropes of cum covering his lower stomach and chest and he clenched down hard on the alpha. Sungmin growled in satisfaction as his hips stuttered once before he released. They collapsed on to of each other with barely any breath left in their lungs but adoring smiles on both their faces. 

Sungmin recovered faster and smiled lovingly towards the omega before leaning forward to place a deep, sensual kiss on the omega’s lips. “You’re amazing, you know that?” 

A blush crossed Leeteuk’s face, “More like you are, Sungmin.” 

A tiny growl escaped from the alpha, “Keep calling me by name and I may just keep you all to myself.” 

Leeteuk chuckled, “Don’t let the others hear you saying that, they’ll kill you and I don’t want that.” 

“Good,” Sungmin said, shifting back a little to start pulling out, “Though do you want to rest a little before getting cleaned up? I think I may have kept you a little too long.” 

Frowning a little, Leeteuk grabbed for his phone and then cursed, “Shit! No wonder they’re going nuts.” It was nearly two o’clock in the afternoon, and he hadn’t gotten in contact with anyone at home. No wonder they were virtually blowing up his hone right now. 

Sungmin grimaced, “Yeah, definitely need to clean you up before I give you back to them. I’ll see if the showers working or not.” 

Leeteuk smiled, “Thanks…though what would you do if it’s not?” 

“Give you a personal bath with my tongue,” Sungmin replied with a cocky tone before bursting into laughter at the horrified look on the others face. “I’m not that gross, don’t worry. Plus, there’s always towels and cleaning wipes in these places, so we’ll be fine.” He hopped off the bed just as the phone started to ring again. “Best answer that.” 

Leeteuk nodded and sighed before answering and putting the device to his ear, “I’m fine.” 

“The hell you are!” it was Yesung who was yelling, and boy did he sound pissed, “Where the fuck are you Leeteuk?” 

Letting out a sigh, the omega knew better than to mince words or try to even deny the fact of where he was. He was more than sure that there would be someone tracking his call right now since he had finally answered and if he didn’t do something to calm them all down there was going to be bloody murder. “I’m in the Loveright hotel…” 

“The Loveright?!” Yesung screamed, “Leeteuk that place…” 

“Is as safe as houses because I’ve used it before, ask Donghae if you don’t believe me cause he should know the route wherever you guys are,” Leeteuk snapped back, though more because he knew that the others were going to keep blowing up until he was back in their arms. “Look I’m fine, I’m safe, I’ve had a real good time and there’s nothing to worry about.” 

There came a scuffle from the end of the line, clearly someone fighting to get hold of the device and Leeteuk groaned, “Guys, please just stop, I’m safe and alive. I just lost track of…” 

“Who's with you?” Eunhyuk was now on the line, “And what did they do to lock you up in a love hotel for nearly twelve damn hours?” 

Letting out a long sigh, the omega shook his head, “I’m in pre-heat and with an alpha who more than caught my attent…” 

“What fucking alpha?” came a growl from Kyuhyun this time and Leeteuk closed his eyes in horror. If the youngest was riled up, then this was not going to be an easy situation to diffuse. 

Instead he sighed, “Where’s Heechul?” 

“We’re coming to get you,” Eunhyuk replied, ignoring the comments and from the sounds coming across the line they were now running to his location. “Stay there and don’t move.” 

Rolling his eyes skyward, Leeteuk wanted to berate the others but the call was cut off. Instead he sighed and shook his head, glancing up with a smile towards Sungmin as he appeared with a large fluffy towel and a glorious fresh scent of having just come out of the shower. He had pulled on his trousers from last night but the sight of a shirtless man who just had a shower was still very pleasing to the eye. Leeteuk sighed, “They’re mega pissed.” 

“I think I can understand why,” Sungmin smiled back, leaning down to wrap the omega in the towel with such gentle motions that it was impossible not to melt into the strong arms. “The shower is working, so let’s get you cleaned u and downstairs because whilst I don’t mind paying for the room, I’m not going to be paying for a busted down door.” 

“You don’t have to pay!” Leeteuk said, sounding shocked but also highly touched as he was hoisted up into the other arms. 

Sungmin rolled his eyes, “Yes I do. It’s the least I can do to make up for stealing you for most of the night and worrying the others to death. Plus, hopefully it’ll mean that I just get a roughing up, rather than several punches to the nose.” 

Leeteuk glared, “I won’t let them hurt you like that.” 

“We’re alpha’s Leeteuk,” Sungmin said setting the omega down on the floor of the shower before reaching to get the shower head which easily disconnected, “I’ve taken what’s there’s away, made them all panic and worry and even when they have you back the rage won’t go until they get some form of revenge.” 

A long suffering sigh escaped from Leeteuk’s lips, “But you shouldn’t have to go through that. Your civilised people, not savages.” 

“When our omega is involved, we’re just a step above savages,” Sungmin said in return, leaning forward to place a kiss onto the other lips. “It’ll be easier this way, trust me a little okay.” 

Opening his mouth to argue, Leeteuk found his words were cut off when the shower was turned on and pointed softly at his hair and face. He tried to argue, to make the other see some form of sense but the surprisingly warm water soothed and relaxed him down very quickly. Added to the fact that his brain was finally catching up with his need to sleep as well, it did not take much for the omega to be lulled into a gentle snooze. Sungmin looked up from his task, a smile full of adoration crossing his face as he saw how content the other looked and his heartbeat rapidly in his chest. Gently he followed the marks on the sleeper's arms, noting how all of his tattoos were the same basic diamond shape but each one had a slightly different centre to make it unique. 

His was just starting to show on the very top of Leeteuk’s left shoulder and it appeared to have a wing inside of it. He had only noticed because his own mark had started to show in the same place on his body, but it was still in the process of darkening. It made Sungmin feel proud to have finally found his destined mate and could not wait to share the news with the rest of the world. As long as the others didn’t kill him of course. Strangely Sungmin found that he was very accepting of that situation but maybe it was just the adrenalin running through his system still that hadn’t quite come to the general conclusion that a handful of very pissed off alpha’s were about to arrive and beat him up for stealing their mate away from them. 

Well, he would just have to show them a thing or two, wouldn’t he? 

Turning the shower off, Sungmin smiled at the soft huff that came from Leeteuk as it was simply too adorable for him not to coo over, the alpha very carefully reached forward with a towel and wrapped it around the omega before lifting him up. Taking him back to the room, he took one look at the very well used bed and wrinkled his nose up at it before setting the omega down on a clean sofa on the opposite side of the room and fetched the omegas clothes. 

Leeteuk was stirring by the time that he got back across and he grimace a little, “I think going full commando is going to be the best for now.” 

“Won’t that hurt though?” Sungmin replied, indicating the area with his hands where he was most concerned that the omega would be hurting. They hadn’t exactly been sweet and gentle with one another last night and it was probably only going to chaff more until the other could get some treatments. Something which the alpha was more than prepared to go and do but there was a palable scent in the air of several pissed off alpha’s arriving at the top of the district – just how frigging mad were they? - so he knew that he didn’t have much time left to act upon anything that would be considered gentlemanly. Not that he wasn’t going to try of course but it was still something that he had to be careful of in the grand scheme of things. 

Leeteuk smiled towards the other and shook his head, “It’s not my favourite thing but it could be a lot worse.” 

“Understood,” Sungmin replied, not really understanding but figuring that it was best to try and not start an comfort argument at the moment because it was clear that Leeteuk had also picked up on the arrival of his other alphas even though they were a good fifteen minute walk away. He sighed lightly as Sungmin began to dress him and a giggle escaped from the omega’s lips,” I’m not a child you know.” 

Sungmin leant in for a quick kiss, “I know, but you’re mine baby and I need to look after you well to be a good alpha to you, don’t I?” 

Leeteuk purred in response, “You’re already that.” 

“Good,” Sungmin replied, helping Leeteuk to stand upright as he finished pulling the other trousers on. “I’ve put all your underwear in a clean bag, and I’ve got your handbag here so let’s go and face the music, huh?” 

A giggle came from the omega, “Sure, though you may want to put a shirt on first, unless you really want to make them think that you’re a complete and total savage beast.” 

Though not five minutes later, as Sungmin was standing at the reception desk paying for their stay to an employee who looked so non pulsed by the time that they were checking out in the slightest it was almost scary, the term total savage beast quite literally came back to haunt Leeteuk. The omega had been watching for any signs of arrival of the others, in the hopes that he could waylay them a little but then he had overheard the price for the room and had turned to tell Sungmin that he did not need to pay all of that when it should be a shared cost. 

Only for that moment to be the precise one when Eunhyuk and Donghae arrived. Without a pause to consider what was going on, a punch was thrown at the unknown alpha’s face, sending him flying into a set of chairs and immediately a fight started up. Right in the middle of the reception of a love hotel. “Eunhyuk!” Leeteuk yelled, “Stop it!” 

The words fell on deaf ears as the enraged alpha threw himself at the one who had attempted to steal his omega from him, their scents were still pretty fresh on one another even with the shower and with the stress and panic from not being able to find out where the omega was all night had brought out the completely wild side. This alpha was pissed, had been deprived and nothing was going to stop him from taking control of the situation and ensuring that his omega was safe. Then when he finally found his omega, there he was standing next to the alpha who had taken him away almost as if there was nothing wrong with doing that in the slightest. 

Eunhyuk had seen red before his rational brain could even begin to process what the hell was going on and he had lunged for an attack. The unknown alpha had gone down but was quickly back on his feet, pushing Eunhyuk away with a scowl and a displeased air but he made no move to attack. “Coward,” Eunhyuk snarled, ignoring once again a cry that came from Leeteuk as he leapt forward with fists ready to pummel the other only to be surprised when he was caught mid-leap and body slammed down onto the floor. The alpha pinned Eunhyuk down with a growl, “I don’t want to fight you!” 

“Fuck off you bastard!” Eunhyuk yelled, kicking out at the others leg which caused a minor shift that the smaller alpha used to his advantage to change their positions with a feral growl. “No one takes my mate away from me!” 

The new alpha just managed to twist his head out of the way of another punch that was coming his way from one fist, only for it to land a punch from the other which got Sungmin really annoyed and made him throw his own punch back at Eunhyuk’s head. It connected heavily and they both ended up sprawled on the floor with growls, feet, fists and teeth snapping at one another. 

Donghae pulled a screaming Leeteuk back, shaking his head, “Don’t get involved! You’ll get hurt.” 

“Let go of me!” Leeteuk shrieked, “They’re going to kill each other.” 

“Eunhyuk won’t go that far,” Donghae said with a cold certainty to his words. 

“When he’s in this state he’ll do whatever it takes to protect me,” Leeteuk yelled, pulling harshly against his strong alpha, “But he’s not thinking straight! I can’t lose either one of them!” 

Yesung appeared, having paused in the doorway to let the others know where the hell they were before rushing into the sounds of uttermost chaos in the lobby. He frowned towards Leeteuk, choosing to help Donghae wrap his arms around the clearly distressed omega. Though he blinked at the words that came out of the others mouth. “What? Why?” 

“They’re both mine and they ‘re both being idiots!” Leeteuk seethed, trying his best to pull away from the two alphas and then started crying, “Yesung! Please, make them stop! They’re hurting each other! Make it stop!” 

Just at that moment in time, Leeteuk’s shirt happened to move and reveal the newly formed mating tattoo for the artistic alpha and Yesung felt his eyes widen. “Shit! Hyuk!” he yelled, charging over to the two still fighting alphas and grabbing hold of the first one he could get a grip on. “Stop it! Stop it right now!” he yelled, once he managed to break the pair apart and get himself sandwiched in between. Eunhyuk was on his right, snarling and clearly preparing to pounce even though he had numerous cuts and bruises all over his face, neck and arms. The new alpha was on his left-hand side, seeming quicker to come to his senses as he was practically standing still in the others hold despite having as many cuts and bruises beginning to form. 

“Yesung, out of the way,” Eunhyuk growled. 

“No, you back down! Now! “ Yesung snapped towards the other. 

A snarl was his response, “He took Leeteuk!” 

“He has every right to take him,” Yesung snapped back, bracing himself as Eunhyuk did pounce this time but Yesung was able to hold him back at arm's length even with the flailing arms that came his way. A claw raked its way down his arm, but he managed to keep his own anger in check. “Eunhyuk, you’re hurting LEeteuk! Stop it!” 

Eunhyuk snarled, snapping again, “He’s the one...” 

“He’s another of us,” Yesung yelled, “He’s Leeteuk’s mate, you need to stop right now.” 

For a few seconds there was nothing but growls and the gnashing of teeth and then the sounds of sobbing cut through Eunhyuk’s anger like a stab to the gut. He blinked and pulled back from Yesung, but only to turn and look at his omega who was quite literally sobbing where he stood. His body shaking like a leaf as he clung to himself, even though Donghae was still supporting him whilst Kyuhyun hoovered on the outskirts of the reception area as he was extremely unsure. Though from the frightened look in the youngster's eyes someone was going to have to get across to him very quickly. 

But Eunhyuk was far more concerned about Leeteuk because even though he knew that the omega had not been caught up by the fight in the slightest, he could see the marks forming on the others body. Not all omegas did this, but Leeteuk did and guilt ate up at the alpha immediately. “Leeteuk?” he started quietly only to hear a whimper from the other. 

“I want to go home, now” was the only comment made before more tears started forming in his eyes. 

Instinct made Yesung immediately let go of the new alpha who rushed to the distressed omega to wrap him in an oh so gentle hug and place a loving kiss upon his head. He didn’t hear the words spoken to the omega, but he was glad to feel a reduction in the others stress before Donghae gently took hold of Leeteuk once again and headed away to where Kyuhyun was still standing. Letting out a sigh, Yesung turned to look at the extremely sad Eunhyuk and rolled his eyes before making a grab at his arm. “Come on, idiot, let's get you home too. Though don’t be surprised if he doesn’t want to speak to you for a bit.” 

“I bet that Heechul is going to throw him into time out,” Kyuhyun stated, his eyes narrowed towards Eunhyuk in a dangerous manner, but he didn’t lash out. “That’s only if he’s not going to be ready to punch you first.” 

Eunhyuk looked down further at the words, guilt clearly eating him alive and Yesung nodded towards the youngest alpha before handing Eunhyuk over. He then turned to the new alpha, a slight bit of distrust in his expression but he had to admit that at least this one had shown some restraint. “What were you going to do with him?” 

“Honestly, bring him down here and wait for you guys to show up to do some awkward introductions,” the alpha replied, rubbing the back of his head and growling, “Guess instinct overtook common sense?” 

Yesung nodded, “Though you could have done worse to him.” 

“If I hadn’t know who he was, believe me I would,” there was a gentle smile on the others face, “But Leeteuk told me about his mates and his son earlier so I was able to prepare.” 

“And it doesn’t bother you?” Yesung asked, arms folded in front of his chest. 

A shake of the head was his reply, “I suppose it should but really it’s not. Though do me a favour, once you’ve all got him back to being happy and cared for, give him my number so we can arrange a proper meet and introduction, okay?” 

Yesung shrugged, “Sure, that’ll be if Heechul lets him out of his sight of course.” Then he sighed, “Dam, this is going to get messy.” 

“New alpha into the pack is always going to be messy,” the other replied with a grin, having over his business card. 

Yesung blinked at the name, “Lee Sungmin, paediatrician?” 

“Yeah, I helped deliver Zhoumi all those years ago, too,” Sungmin replied, rubbing at the back of his head, “Just when you’re around that many omegas you don’t tend to notice scents too often.” 

Yesung nodded and pocketed the card, “I’ll make sure he gets it. Though he’s about to hit his heat so don’t expect anything for at least a week.” 

“I figured,” Sungmin replied and then straightened, “Though before anyone panics, we did use protection. I couldn’t get him to a pharmacy so...” 

“We’ve got plenty at home, don’t worry about that,” Yesung replied, rubbing at his face with a long sigh. “You best get home yourself or else our omega will worry about you.” 

Sungmin nodded, “Stay safe yourselves.” 

Rolling his eyes, Yesung waved the other off and hurried out of the building to find the others who had just managed to hail two taxi cabs. One look towards Leetuek told the alpha all he needed to know, and he turned to Eunhyuk, smacking him around the back of the head as he pushed him towards the second car. “You’ll leave him alone until he’s ready to talk to you,” Yesung hissed, showing the other in the car before giving out his address to the driver. 

For the first minute things were silent as Yesung brewed meaningfully out of the window before letting out a sigh as he wrapped an arm around Eunhyuk and pulled him into a hug. “Cry it out, you little idiot, it’s the best way to get over a mistake. Get it all out and then do your apologising properly with a clear mind.” 

It did not take long for Eunhyuk to start crying, bawling his eyes out like a child but Yesung did not comment as this was not a situation that he could comment on in the slightest. But he could offer this moment of comfort, even if he wanted to smack the other so hard into the middle of next week. 

~*~ 

Shindong pulled Leeteuk a little closer on the bed, noting how the sleeping omega was starting to shift with bad dreams and gently place a loving kiss on his forehead. “Oh baby, if only I could come and take your bad dreams away.” 

“Ha, that would be a joy,” Heechul replied, as he appeared with several tubes of healing cream and some soothing body lotions that the omega liked, “But he probably won’t wake up for a while yet.” 

“Why did you think I brought him in here?” Shindong replied, indicating his huge bed which the omega was currently snuggled into, “Though any luck with the soft toys yet?” 

“Siwon says he knows where they are and he’ll bring them here once he gets home,” Heechul replied, nestling down on the bed, “The others are all taking turns to keep an eye on Eunhyuk, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid or hurt himself further.” 

Shindong nodded, having figured that when they were ready everyone would be piling in here for the snuggle pile that Leeteuk clearly needed. “Any updates from the new alpha?” 

“A few messages but I think he’s probably resting as well,” Heechul replied, sighing and then laughing, “Though out of all the prowls that he’s gone on, it just had to be this one where he actually found someone to add to our crazy pack.” 

Shindong nodded in reply, “Do you want me to wake him up so you can apply the stuff?” 

Looking at the others sleeping form, Heechul blew out a sigh, “Nah. Let him rest, he’s had a rough day. Though mind if I stay here for a bit?” 

“Free country,” Shindong shrugged in reply, as Heechul snuggled up against Leetuek, “I’m just catching up on a boxset at the moment, but I’ve got the volume quite low.” 

Heechul smiled as he yawned, “It’s cool. I probably won’t hear anything anyway. Going to see if I can join this one in dreamland and stop whatever’s making him upset.” 

“Okay, night Hyung,” Shindong replied, half his attention on the laptop screen he was watching whilst the other half was on the omega and alpha next to him, ensuring both were warm, cared for and deeply asleep after what had indeed been an very long night and day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors babbling: yeah, well that happened. Poor Sungmin, and poor Leeteuk. Don't worry, Eunhyuk will be fine and Leeteuk still loves him but he did a wrong and needs to be punished for it. Though the others are there to keep an eye on him as well so I'll explore that more in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed and see you soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for slight dbsm, Leeteuk the dominatrix (not graphic) and two alphas playing the pocky game (but that's just fan service so enjoy)

The door creaked open slowly and Eunhyuk gently raised his head. There was no alpha scent dominating from the open gap, though if truth be told after the first day those assigned to keep watch over him had come more with concern and comfort than a desire to smack him around the head. Which granted all of them had done and Eunhyuk didn’t blame them in the slightest. He had acted irresponsibly, allowed his instincts to take over and generally caused uttermost hell over a situation which he knew fine well he should have had control over. Hell, he had been the one to first deal with Heechul’s protective nature and then had been there to welcome all the others in without so much as a blink of an eye. Yet this time, he had been an absolute monster and caused not only himself pain, but pain to the newest member of their family and worst of all to Leeteuk. 

It wasn’t even the physical pain, which was making Eunhyuk upset, it was the fact that he had betrayed Leeteuk’s trust, betrayed his heart and betrayed their bond of understanding because Eunhyuk knew that there were more to come. He undertsood that there would be more alphas for Leeteuk, as he was one of them and his heart was just torn in two. He didn’t want to lose his beloved omega, his crazy pack, or anything of it because he loved them all on so many levels, but he had been the one to break the trust, break the understanding and there was every chance that it could have broken what was between him and Leeteuk. 

Which was why it was a surprise that it was Leeteuk who came to talk to him, when he should be in the arms of one of the others dealing with the latter stages of his heat. 

He felt the other approach, kneeling down closely but not quite touching him and Eunhyuk didn’t know if that was the best thing in the world right now or if it was just another punishment on top of everything else. He had barely eaten the last few days, barely slept, barely done anything other than hide away in the same corner and wept because the alpha was convinced that he had broken everything that he had ever had. All because he couldn’t do the thing that he had always sworn to do when he got with Leeteuk. To understand him, to protect him and to be there no matter what happened. The alpha wanted to turn to the omega, to throw himself on the floor and apologise and beg for forgiveness but there was a horrible little thought in the back of his mind that no matter what he did now, no matter what he said or how much he begged for forgiveness, it would all be in vain. 

A long beat of silence passed with neither party saying a single word to each other. 

Until Eunhyuk’s heart shattered when he heard a sob coming from Leeteuk’s lips. 

Without thinking, he just gave into all his instincts in that moment and turned to grab the omega in the tightest hug possible and hold him close. “Don’t go!” Leeteuk sobbed, his fingers digging painfully into the alphas back, “Please! Don’t leave me, Eunhyuk! I can’t lose you. Please...please don’t....” 

Unable to return the words because he was sobbing so hard in return, Eunhyuk pulled his omega closer to his body and tried to pour out every last feeling of love that he held for the other as he shook his head against his shoulder. He wanted to scream that he was sorry, that he would never do something like that ever again to Leeteuk, to the pack and that he was eternally sorry for what he had done. But he loved Leeteuk so much and he wanted nothing but happiness and joy for him and he could never leave him because he knew just how much that would wreck the precious omega in his arms. He didn’t deserve to be forgiven, he had done wrong to the pack and he understood that but he would have to find a way of living with himself for that, but he didn’t want to leave either. The only way that he would leave would be with his last breath and no one could stop him in that way. 

All this he said through the bond, not wanting to let go of the beautiful man in his arms and he didn’t care in the slightest if the rest of the pack heard it either. He was sorry, he was hurting and he just wanted to somehow go back in time and repair all the damage that he had stupidly done because he knew better and knew that he could trust Leeteuk to the ends of the earth and that the only alphas that the omega would allow near him were the ones who were going to be his mates because he was just that good a soul and he was perfect and worth more than all the stars in the sky and he was beautiful and... 

Eunhyuk found himself being pulled and pushed back against the wall with a force that surprised the alpha, but not as much as the kiss that was slammed harshly onto his lips. The alpha did not complain in the slightest, even if the back of his head throbbed with an extreme amount of pain, as he let his omega dominate the kiss. The extra sweet smell of heat flared up around the omega, causing Eunhyuk’s heart to flutter crazily but he did not dare to move his body without permission. Leeteuk was the one in control right now and Eunhyuk should be grateful that he was being allowed to be with the omega during this time, given everything that he had done. 

Pulling back from the kiss, noting how a string of saliva kept them connected, Leeteuk narrowed his eyes at Eunhyuk before sharply pulling at his hair to tilt the alpha’s head back. “You ever do that to me, or one of mine again, and I swear that I’ll give you more than just blue balls permanently,” his words were spoken calmly, with determination and an dominance that had Eunhyuk melting immediately with a whine. “You’re very lucky that I love you and I couldn’t stand the thought of you gone from my life. But this is the only warning you ever get Eunhyuk, I hope you know that.” 

Wiping at his face to get rid of the tears, Eunhyuk nodded before placing his hands gently on the others waist, “I promise, here and now, I’ll never...” 

Once again, the words were cut off as Leeteuk pressed his lips against Eunhyuk’s this time, still dominating and leading but with passion behind it as well. His fingers found the loose sections of Eunhyuk’s shirt and tore it open, scattering the buttons across the floor and making the material join it. It was only in that moment that Eunhyuk realised that the omega was in nothing but a very simple bath robe. He raised a cheeky eyebrow towards the omega as his hand found it’s way up the tender thigh and squeezed at the tender flesh there. It was easy to see how aroused Leeteuk already was, even without the heat clinging to him and Eunhyuk was getting just as affected by it. 

A trembling growl came from Leeteuk as he grabbed the wandering hand, “Don’t think you’re going to get to call the shots, mister, we’ll do things my way this time.” 

A shudder travelled completely down Eunhyuk’s body, his breath shaking whilst his previous semi grew hard. He loved it when Leeteuk went into domineering mode, made the rules and said what he wanted, as there was no way that he could refuse the omega anything. Leeteuk smirked, clearly happy with his work even though he had done little so far and knew that Eunhyuk was his to dominate, command and completely wreck in any way that he wanted. Technically this was part of his punishment, but hell Leeteuk needed all his alphas during his heat and he knew just how sorry Eunhyuk was. So he was going to have his alpha, but put him back in his place at the same time. All of them needed a reminder of that now and again anyway and it made the omega feel strong and powerful and like he was the one in control. 

Garenteed he would be back to the sobbing, in need of comforting, weak, aligning and whiny mess that he always was after a heat but his alphas knew how to deal with him in that state. Eunhyuk was especailly good at dealing with the after affects of particularly intensive dominating sex with Leeteuk so it fitted well with everything that he wanted right now. “On the bed,” Leeteuk commanded, his voice filled with authority, “You’re also dressed too much.” 

Eunhyuk nodded, having no real idea as to what Leeteuk was planning but following through with every last thought being filled with excitement. He removed his clothes and lay on the bed, shivering in anticipating when a pair of handcuffs appeared and his hands were locked to the headboard. Leeteuk checked that they were just tight enough to restrict movement but not hurt too much before he leaned down to bring his lips to Eunhyuk’s in a slow sensual kiss. 

“Do you remember your safe word?” the omega asked, pulling back for breath after a few moments. 

Eunhyuk nodded, “Anchovies.” 

“Good boy,” Leeteuk replied, giving him a kiss and then diving straight down onto Eunhyuk’s neck in order to bite down hard. It was right over the classic mating mark bite which he had made there years ago and Eunhyuk groaned immediately at the sensation, knowing not to hide anything form the omega in the slightest at this moment in time because Leeteuk wanted to reduce him to a moaning, groaning mess of an alpha who was completely in the control of the omega. 

From the doorway Siwon smirked as he shook his head before pulling away and heading down the corridor. He caught hold of Kyuhyun peeking around the corner and gently tugged the youngest alpha away, “They‘re both fine. But you’re too young to be seeing that yet.” 

Kyuhyun scowled, “Stop treating me like a child.” 

“I’m not,” Siwon said, his voice level and calm, “Just trust me Kyu, that is not a sexual experience you need to witness yet.” 

Donghae who just happened to be in the living room at that moment raised his eyebrows, “Oh? Which one?” 

“Since it’s not the bathroom,” Yesung chimed in, casually reading the newspaper whilst only dressed in his underwear, “I’m guessing he’s gone full Dominatrix?” 

Siwon nodded, “Yup and I don’t think our Kyu is ready for that yet” 

“Hey!” Kyu started, only to jump a little in shock when Heechul wrapped around him gently, “Let go!” 

Heechul shook his head, “No, baby, you’re not ready for that yet. Especially not after he’s been angry. It would be bad for you.” 

“Yeah, seeing as you have only just started getting used to the silk ropes,” Ryeowook stated softly, moving to comfort the slightly stressed looking alpha. Amazingly as the second youngest approached him, Kyuhun seemed to relax and allowed Ryeowook to touch his face in a gentle caress, “We’re not treating you like a child, we’re respecting your boundaries when it comes to sex, and the pleasure it’s supposed to bring. Trust me when I say that you’re not ready for Leeteuk in that mode, it would hurt you more than bring you the pleasure that you want with him.” 

Shindon chuckled, “I think Kyu should just stay sweet and vanilla, it’ll give our omega some time off once in a while.” 

Donghae shook his head, “You try convincing him of that and see how well it goes, hyung. But for now, I guess we’re calling in take out?” 

Siwon pouted, “But home cooked is better.” 

“Guys, we just finished with Leeteuk,” Ryeowook complained, pouting, “I don’t want to cook.” 

“Hence I suggested take out,” Donghae said, “Plus I checked the cupboards and fridge and we kinda forgot to do the food shop so...” 

Yesung suddenly grinned, “We could always get new guy to bring stuff here. It’s been what, like five days now? He’ll be getting angsty.” 

Shindong shook his head, “He’s the one whose been sending those care packages.” 

There was a pause from everyone at the mention of those boxes which had been turning up since the first day of Leeteuk’s heat. The boxes were filled with all sorts of things to keep an omega healthy and stable during their heat, along with a wide selection of treats and a few racy items that were questionable but had proved to be quite ingenious for the alphas who were waiting for the omega to be ready for them. A couple of items had been wrapped separately with a deep marker pen on them that said they were for Leeteuk only and they had been placed into Leeteuk’s room for the omega when he wanted them. 

“So, when’s he coming over with dinner then?” Donghae said, wincing slightly when a particularly loud moan came from the other side out the house which prompted him to turn on the radio and turn the volume up just enough to drown out the noise but still able for the conversation to flow between the rest of them. 

Shindong glanced towards Kyuhyun who was being fussed over by Ryeowook and Heechul, “He said that he was working the night shift tonight but offered to come over on Saturday which I think will probably be the most sensible idea right now.” 

Donghae nodded in response, then turned his attention to Yesung, “So, you’re getting take out then?” 

“Why me?” Yesung asked, glaring at the other. 

“Cause you’re the most dressed out of us,” Donghae pointed out, with a cheeky grin, “Or at least you can answer the door when the food arrives if you want to be that boring and just order in.” 

Glaring at the other, Yesung sighed and then just happened to noticed that what Donghae said was actually true. Out of everyone gathered, he was literally the most covered and he rolled his eyes dramatically before sighing. “Seriously, what are you guys? A bunch of wild animals?” 

“We do have plenty of time before anyone turns up at the door and clothes are constricting at this time,” Heechul stated in a nonchalant manner, shrugging as he snuggled a little tighter around Kyuhyun who appeared to be fighting sleep desperately. There again, he was being cuddled by a taller, warmer body and had Ryeowook spoiling him with petting so it made sense that the youngest alpha was being a bit of a baby and falling asleep. It was probably a good thing for him to do, given the amount of energy that had been used before but they all knew not to directly tell Kyuhyun to go to sleep cause that would make him see it as a challenge to stay up. 

Bratty evil maknae, they had nicknamed him in secret but they all adored to pamper him in their own way. 

Yesung sighed and shook his head again, “You called me a heathen when I first joined cause I used to not wash for three days straight.” 

“Yeah and stank of everything you used to work with,” Siwon replied, teasing the other before flicking his ear, “Come on, it’s not like we’re asking you to pay for it. You just have to either go and get it or open the door.” 

Shindong laughed, “Cause none of us are in the mood to move otherwise.” 

“Lazy asses,” Yesung complained, hauling himself up and stretching, popping all the muscels in his back as he did so. Shaking out his head, he turned to glance at Siwon who was checking something on his phone with a frown on his face, “Hoi, no work.” 

“I know,” Siwon replied, waving Yesung past as he set the device down, “Eomma was just updating me on Zhoumi was all.” 

“Oh, yeah,” Yesung said, having almost forgotten about his nephew in the heat of the moment, “Hows sproglet doing?” 

“Fine, behaving like the little gentleman that he is,” Siwon replied with a grin as he moved to steal Yesung’s spot on the sofa but yelped slightly when he was pulled into a hug by Shindong. 

A grin came from Yesung, “Good. Kinda miss having the brat around. We need to give Leeteuk a few more, it certainly makes life a bit more interesting.” 

Donghae laughed, “After what happened last time do you really think that’s a good idea?” 

There came no reply to that statement but no one really cared. Since Leeteuk was in the latter stages of heat, they could all now rest a little bit as their omega would be busy for a while with Eunhyuk. Whoever he went to last, always had one of the longest sessions with him, especially when he was in full dominatrix mode and the general rule of thumb for everyone else was to take the time to catch up on sleep, eat something, get a proper shower or bath and then dress in comfortable, soft fluffy pyjamas and wait for the adorable snuggle pile which the omega would want after. 

Leeteuk wasn’t that traditional for an omega, rarely was he whiny or pouty or clingy, he spent most of his time looking after his alphas and son and caring for those who had been abused by the hands of others. He was a selfless angel who took care of the world at his own expense and expected nothing in return. Until he hit his heat and once it was done, then he would be the most softest, adorable, clingy, whiny and pouty omega that anyone could ever want or need. 

So it did not surprise Yesung ten minutes later, when he walked back into the living room, to find everyone fast asleep on each other. Shaking his head, the painter grabbed hold of a few spare throws and lobbed them over the sleeping forms, stealing several incriminating photos for Leeteuk later before moving over to Donghae who was on the kitchen counter, happily sipping from a straw of what appeared to be bubble tea and watching some show on his laptop. “How come you can be the most laziest twat on the planet but yet have the most stamina when it comes to something like this?” 

“Could ask the same of you, hyung,” Donghae chided back playfully, pulling a stick of pocky out of the packet and gripping it between his teeth with a knowing look in his eyes. 

Yesung glared and growled lowly towards the other alpha, but knew that he couldn’t resist in the slightest as he chomped down on the treat. It didn’t take either of them long to work their way down the stick and their lips easily connected. For a moment Yesung thought to let Donghae dominate but then remembered that he was supposed to be going to get food for everyone so took charge quickly. Their tongues fought for dominanace, sliding back and forth in a battle until Yesung managed to gain a little leverage and lick at the roof of the others mouth. It was something that always melted Donghae down and the small whimper was more than enough of a victory for Yesung in that moment. 

He pulled back with a grin, “I’ll be back shortly, keep that thought yeah?” 

A whine was his reply but Yesung ignored the call as he made his way quickly to grabbing his jacket and wallet and spare set of keys. He smirked as he passed the room where it as very easy to hear everything that was going on and thought for a moment to be a right old fashioned tease and smack the door to complain about the pair being loud but refrained. Whilst Eunhyuk was going to be riled for the rest of his life over what he had done, Yesung was in an odd way rather glad that it had been Eunhyuk to go have the alpha rage. 

Whilst it wasn’t a pleasant experience in the slightest, and it had been a battle and a half to even get Leeteuk to calm down after the initial encounter, if anyone were to get the rage then Eunhyuk would have been Yesung’s choice. He knew himself that the new alpha wouldn’t have stood much of a chance of surviving if it had been himself or Kyuhyun that had attacked, as both were easily consumed by their instincts as their inner wolves spoke very fiercely to them. With Kyuhyun it was a need to be recognised, to be an alpha and to be respected, with Yesung it was merely a matter of wounded pride. That something of his was being taken away from him and he would not have liked that in the slightest. 

Donghae would have actually been the worst of the group that got there first, the very sweet and chilled alpha was a complete wildcard when enraged and Yesung had only had the misfortune to see it the once. That was more than enough. Eunhyuk had made a mistake by going into the rage, but at the same time he was the easiest to snap out of it too and that was probably the reason why things were going to be okay. Sure there were still some hills to climb and there were going to be a lot more tears and other things, but it was better than someone getting kicked out of the pack. 

Actually, it was a miracle that the police hadn’t come around asking questions but Yesung was not about to go down that rabbit hole. Instead he left the door well alone and set off into the outside world, ignoring some of the curious stares he got because he must have reeked of heat sex. Not that Yesung cared, at least they would know that he had taken extremely good care of his mate and was now in the process of getting the right sort of food to make him a very happy boy. As well as stop the others from whining on top of everything about being hungry. 

Though as he passed by a selection of shops on the way to their favourite restaurant for take out food, Yesung found himself stopping in front of one of the windows. Inside was a depiction of a nursery with dark brown furniture and yellow coverings on everything that looked so perfect and pretty it was almost nauseating. There was a mobile with wolf figures on it, little bunnies on the changing mat and even a few baby clothes all arranged neatly in a moses basket that was to die for. The alpha let out a sigh, for a moment imagining all the furniture in one of the empty rooms that were currently being sorted out by Heechul and the smile of appreciation on Leeteuk’s face when he would realise that he had a nursery for his next baby. It was easy to imagine the angelic smile, that extra special one which was filled with such adoration for his alphas but just tinged a little bit extra with something else that wasn’t there all the time. That extra special look when Leeteuk was only focusing on one of his alphas in the few precious moments that anyone ever got to have with the omega. Alone. 

For Yesung with was always an crescent eye smile that brought out the omega’s dimples that Yesung would always melt over in an instant, swopping down to steal a kiss from the other just because in that moment he belonged solely to the alpha and that was all that mattered in the world. 

A shrilling noise came from his mobile, breaking Yesung out of his happy little fantasy as he pulled up the device to scowl at the message which had come from one of his artist friends who was asking about a project he was working on. The painter sighed, responding quickly and continuing onto the food shop. He would have to day dream another time, as there was no guarantee that Leeteuk would get pregnant this time and since his instinct would be to hide the baby until the very last moment it was probable that none of them would notice a thing. 

Unless all their jars of Nutella kept on disappearing, as Leeteuk had apparently craved the sweet treat so often that it was easier to just eat it out of the jar with a spoon. 

Reaching the restaurant, Yesung smiled towards the owner who just grinned back knowingly, “Ah I can smell the order from here. I take it the heat is nearly over?” 

“Yeah,” Yesung replied, taking a seat and accepting a glass of water, “But take your time, it’ll be a while before it’s ready to be eaten.” 

The man nodded, “I know only too well. I got some packages for you out the back anyway. The new alpha is really attentive.” 

Yesung grimaced and then grinned, “Apparently so. But he’s a doctor so I guess it figures.” 

A beaming smile was sent his way before the older man headed into the back to get the packages. Just in time for Yesung to hear the door jangle open and a familiar smell hit his nose. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at the alpha who was standing there looking a bit dumbstruck before snorting, “Seriously, you don’t need to take care of all of us you know, are are more than capable.” 

Sungmin grinned back, “Oh I know that. But Leeteuk went through quite the emotional rollercoaster this time so I think he’s going to need more than just food.” 

Yesung glared, “You saying we can’t look after him?” 

“No, I think he’s in the safest hands,” Sungmin replied gently, “but the marks he received aren’t just physical. There’s going to be an emotional outlet after this as well...” pursing his lips, Sungmin sighed, “Did he make up with...?” 

“Eunhyuk, yeah,” Yesung nodded, “As I left they were very much in the process of making up if you catch my drift.” 

Sungmin snorted, “Guess I’m going to have to get used to that. 

“Well sharing is caring,” Yesung quipped back as he took a gulp of water, “Plus we’re rather open with one another. In every aspect.” 

“I guessed,” Sungmin said, taking a seat next to Yesung, “I don’t think I’ve ever come across a full alpha pack before.” 

A raised eyebrow had the doctor grinning back, “Whilst I spend all day delivering babies, I usually only deal with the omega and their alpha. Occasionally I’ve had it where there's been two or even three of the same gender, or mixed but I’ll admit to never having come across an alpha pack like Teuk’s before.” 

“No, we’re pretty special in that sense,” Yesung replied with a grin, then blinked, “Though I thought you were at work?” 

“I had to pull an forty-eight hour shift due to staff shortages,” Sungmin replied, still looking amazingly fresh and happy despite being dog tired, “I was planning on going straight home to sleep but...I don't know...wolfie wanted to go for a walk and here I am.” 

A sigh escaped Yesung, “You’re missing him, aren’t you?” 

“Am I that easy to read?” Sungmin asked, blinking ever so slightly. 

Yesung shook his head, “Being the new alpha sucks. I’ve been there and it’s not fun. Especially when you’re still in the first stages of finding your mate.” 

Sungmin blinked, “Oh, yeah, sorry didn’t think of it like that.” 

“You don’t until it happens,” Yesung replied with a sigh, then glanced at the clock, “Though if you can stay awake for a good few hours, Leeteuk’s heat should break shortly and then he’ll be super clingy, cuddly and demanding so you’d probably be safe to come over then.” 

Sungmin stared at the other, “Do you honestly think that’s a good idea?” 

“Yes, we’re all getting itchy to get to know you better and see how you fit in,” Yesung replied honestly, “Plus, Leeteuk gets extra desperate when one his isn’t there after his heat and it’s probably better if you get to comfort him.” 

“Will Eunhyuk be okay with it?” 

Yesung sighed, “That cry-baby will be totally fine. He hated himself for acting that way and will grovel at you until you forgive him.” 

“He nearly killed me,” Sungmin stated back, keeping his voice level. 

“Cause he got the rage,” Yesung said, blowing out a long breath, “Eunhyuk is a pussy cat. He had to put up with prissy Heechul back in the day and let me tell you, that Diva is more likely to kick you out that anyone else. He’s usually the one whose most chill because he was the second to come into this pack and had to get used to everyone else. Trust me, he’s a loveable dork who really does care for everyone to death and back and he’s a nice guy,” Yesung paused, “Don’t tell him I said that though, I would never hear the end of it.” He sighed and took another deeper breath, “What he did that day, wasn‘t Hyuk. He doesn’t go attacking people like that and quite literally starved and beat himself up mentally for the whole sorry incident. I’m surprised that he didn’t collapse or make himself extremely ill with it all to be honest. But he does love Leeteuk with all his heart, he loves all of us with his whole being and he’ll already love you because he’s just that way inclined.” 

Sungmin sighed, “It may take a while for me to trust him.” 

“Don’t blame you in the slightest,” Yesung replied with a cocky grin back to him, “But don’t get any smart ideas about hurting him either. He’s Leeteuk’s and Leeteuk still loves him and if you care for Leeteuk then you’ll respect that he does love Eunhyuk and everyone else in the pack. You can’t keep him all to yourself, he’ll never be fully yours because he’s ours and we are his. That’s the way it works and if you can’t accept that then get out now.” 

An intense eye-staring contest started between the pair but after a few seconds Sungmin just grinned, “You know, if you guys had waited like an hour, I was going to bring him home to you all with several boxes of happy meals to make up for keeping him.” 

Yesung blinked, “Happy Meals?” 

“Leeteuk told me that you’re all big babies and like them,” Sungmin grinned, “Even though you all claim to be getting the toys for Zhoumi when in fact they’re actually for Kyuhyun cause he’s still very insecure over everything.” 

Once again Yesung blinked, “When did he tell you this?” 

“During one of the quiet moments we had together at the hotel,” Sungmin replied, “He kept on gushing about you guys and how you all were his world. He was looking forward to introducing me to you all, saying that it just felt natural for him to talk about his pack to me because...” 

“You’re a part of it,” Yesung finished, shaking his head fondly as he chuckled, “Yep. You’re one of us. He wouldn’t tell anyone that unless he knew for certain.” 

“So do I buy happy meals now?” Sungmin replied with a smirk. 

Yesung shook his head, “No. We get this massive order in, you help me carry it home and prepare yourself to be cuddled and lectured to death at the exact same time.” The alpha shook his head, “Leeteuk will cling to you like mad, demand to be fed and petted and everything whilst Heechul will want to know every last detail about to you the point where you want to punch him in the face.” 

“Heechul’s the first, right?” Sungmin said. 

“Yes, and he’ll never let anyone forget it,” Yesung replied, smiling at the owner who was placing the boxes on the counter for him and blew out a sigh, “Seriously, how much stuff did you buy?” 

“Erm a bit?” Sungmin replied, looking a little on the sheepish side as he rubbed the back of his head, “but I wanted to make a good second impression I suppose so...” 

Rolling his eyes, Yesung shoved the boxes towards Sungmin and decided that for now, it was best to just wait everything out. Sungmin would be joining the pack very shortly and things were going to be a bit chaotic from now on but it was going to be worth it. Especially getting to see the look on the anchovies face when his arch rival walked in, jokingly of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am so mega sorry that it's taken me an age to update this fic. I didn't forget about it or anything but I had a really bad time of late with real life stuff involving work and my mental health spiralled downwards for a bit so I lost all enthusiam for the things I love and couldn't break myself out of it. Thankfully things are picking up and I am sorting myself out bit and bit and getting back to where I was and I finally got an update for this fic so I'm happy. There will be updates for Eleven and Eight soon, but between work, Nanowrimo and other stuff that comes with being a supposedly responsible adult, life has a rotten habit of catching up with me.   
> I hope that this chapter makes up for it and if not, I plan for the next one to be a drama free (ish) family holiday filled with cute Zhoumi and everyone getting along as friends and being fluffy idiots for a bit before we get the next alpha chucked into the mix. But with my mind, who knows how it's going to go. It will be fluffy however, cause it's gotta be for the kid. Just need to decide if they're going to Disney or Ghibli land now.   
> But anyway, once again I apologuise for taking an age but like I said, some things happened that threw me off and to be honest, the best thing you can do when you're staring down that black hole od anxiety and depression is to reach out and talk to someone. I'm not that bad, thankfully, but I've realised that I've got to do something otherwise I will spiral further. I've reached out and will be getting support and am hopefully changing a few things which will reap the rewards for me in the future and put me in a better place. But if I do slip off the radar, feel free to give me a nudge or a comment and it'll give me the kick I need cause there is nothing better than receiving a message about someone wanting a story to continue. it makes my inner author and child very happy.   
> So, hope you enjoyed and see you all again soon (hopefully)   
> Please also check out the other Numverse fics - Eleven (EXO) and Eight (Stray Kids - getting updated and will be fully uploaded by the end of the week hopefully)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone  
> Just an update to say Happy New Year and that Ive not abandoned this story, just life got hectic and I do have plans in place so hopefully I will be along with an update shortly

Just an update to say Im alive


	8. Chapter 7

“Swings!” Zhoumi yelled out as soon as they pulled up into the car park, “Swings!” 

“Yes, baby, swings,” Leeteuk smiled as he twisted around to look at his son who was bouncing merrily in his car seat. “Just a few moments and then we’ll be able to play on them okay.” 

“Okay Eomma!” Zhoumi replied, smiling brightly and making Leeteuk’s heart melt all over again. If he thought it would be impossible to love all twelve of his alphas, when he eventually got them, then he would have never guessed the feeling of having his own son around. It was such a different kind of feeling, one that was constant and warm and so different from everything else that he had ever felt before. It was precious and special, and the omega knew that there was never going to be a reason why he would never stop loving his precious little son. The car door opened and Siwon grinned as he helped to unbuckle the very excited boy, “Come on, you little scamp, lets get some of that energy worked out of you.” 

Rolling his eyes, Leeteuk stepped out of the car too and hurried around to catch hold of Zhoumi before he could go running off to the swings, “Zhoumi, what do we not do?” 

“Run off straight away unless we know it’s safe,” Zhoumi recited perfectly back but was insistently tugging on the omegas hand, “But the swings are just there, Eomma! You can see me and everything.” 

“I swear that little brat is rubbing off on him,” Yesung commented as he stepped closer, “You used to be so polite, young man, now you’re a little tearaway.” 

Donghae lightly kicked Yesung’s butt, “Clearly you grew up as an only child. All kids go through this phase.”

“Swings!” Zhoumi interrupted, tugging Leeteuk along who was just laughing his head off at the boy’s antics. 

“Plus, we’ve kept him inside long enough, so it’s about time he let off some proper steam,” Shindong said walking past the two alphas and clipping them both with the picnic basket. “Cubs are meant to be hyper and annoying, you two normally act enough like them anyway.” 

“Oi!” Yesung and Donghae both yelled after the other alpha before taking off after him at a speed which they all knew would never match the turn that Shindong could do. Despite being on the heavier side, though for his own health he had dropped weight recently, Shindong was light on his feet and could move with a speed that surprised a lot of people. 

Siwon shook his head and turned towards Heechul who was getting out of his car and looking a little flustered, “They been whining on again?” 

“Yes, constantly,” Heechul complained, shaking his head as he held the door open for Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk who were both taking their time though for different reasons. “I swear to god, Leeteuk doesn’t have alphas of his own, he just has a bunch of whining brats.” 

“Says you,” Siwon teased back, trying to get a hug around Kyuhyun but the youngest alpha dodged it in favour of heading off to join the others as fast as possible. Though as they watched, the youngster merely sat on the edge of the blanket that was being set up with his back turned on everything. Siwon blinked and side eyed Eunhyuk, “What did you say to him?” 

“Nothing,” Eunhyuk defended immediately, raising his hands up in the air, “He’s been in a funny mood all morning.” 

Heechul nodded in agreement, “He wouldn’t even talk to Ryeowook this morning at breakfast…I don’t think he even stayed in his room either.” 

Siwon cursed quietly under his breath and sighed, “Right, we need to remake our nest then, don’t we?” 

“I did suggest it last night, but no one was listening to me,” Eunhyuk said, ducking a clip around the ear before the trio headed over to the rest of the family. The blankets were already being laid out and the sun was thankfully shining brightly down to provide a sweet atmosphere to everything. Shindong had gone chasing after Zhoumi to push him on the swings, whilst Yesung finished laying out the food and Donghae sorted out drinks for everyone. Eunhyuk flopped down next to his best friend, wrapping himself around the other in an annoying manner whilst Siwon helped Heechul to bring the bags of toys and emergency clothes that were always required when having a hyperactive cub around. Though both took it upon themselves to throw a couple of soft toys Kyuhyun’s way, in the hopes to get some kind of reaction out of the younger. At first it didn’t appear to work but the alphas had come to learn that when Kyuhyun was in this sort of mood, the best thing to do was to let him know that they were there for him by giving him soft things and let him come around in his own time. 

Ryeowook messaged to say that he was having to stay behind at work for an extra couple of hours whilst they got someone else in to cover due to sickness, with an exasperated emoji accompanying it, but he would be at the park as soon as he could. Which immediately prompted a whole host of messages with take out orders for the alpha to get when he eventually joined them. 

Leeteuk smiled as he leaned against the bars, watching as Shindong pushed Zhoumi back and forth, the pup squealing happily and reaching out with his little hand every time to give his Eomma a high five. “You’re having such a good time, aren’t you baby?” 

“Yes!” Zhoumi squealed happily, “Higher!” 

“As you command,” Shindong said before Leeteuk could say anything against it and immediately caught hold of the back of the safety swing and pulled Zhoumi back a bit further so he could be pushed a little higher. Leeteuk glared and was about to counter but instead laughed when Zhoumi let out the happiest sounding squeal let followed by a long, “Wheeeeeeeee! Look Eomma! Zhoumi fly!” 

“Keep a hold of the chains!” Leeteuk reprimanded gently, trying to stop his heart from flying out of his chest as Zhoumi held his arms out to the side and kicked his legs back and forth. Of course, he knew fine well that his cub was safe, the swings were designed to be especially difficult for a child to fall out of, but it still didn’t stop his heart from racing in a completely panicked motion. He wondered if it was like this for all mothers and a glance to the side saw another mother watching closely as her cub was being pushed on the swings. They both shared the same worried expression but then smiled at one another in a knowing fashion. 

Gently he shook his head and caught the swing as it passed him, throwing it back towards Shindong who grinned and pushed the swing harder. “You’re going to be the death of me, one of these days.” 

Shindong smirked back, “No, your overprotective nature will do that. Just enjoy the moment and stop worrying, Eomma, no one is going to hurt your precious baby. Especially not me.” 

“I’ll remind you of that when it’s your cub you’re pushing around,” Leeteuk laughed, glancing towards the others but frowning a little when he saw that Siwon was distracted by the others. There again, it was probably for the best. Siwon doted on their son whenever he was home and sometimes Leeteuk worried that the alpha was spoiling the cub a little too much with his attention, but he knew that it was just an irrational thought. Siwon had every right to spoil his son when he was home from work, he worked in a dangerous situation and job and needed to completely unwind otherwise he would turn into a workaholic who never had time for family life. 

Just like his father had done and clearly Siwon was trying to be the least like him in that regards. But the fact that he was currently scrolling through his phone with that look upon his face, made the omega sigh. “Shindong, keep playing with Zhoumi will you?”   
“Sure, send Yeye or Hae across though, I sense an incoming and I’m sure that it’ll be slightly better if there’s few of us around,” Shindong replied, pushing Zhoumi higher much to the cub’s delight. 

Leeteuk blinked and sniffed the air, before smiling as he realised that faint scent that was coming in. Though he had to take a slightly steadying breath because whilst he knew things would work out for the best, as alphas were just a bunch of preening dicks sometimes, it still made him uneasy. Sungmin had been a total sweetheart to him and Eunhyuk had been a dick bag and let the rage consume him. But he was aware that several of the other alphas had met up with Sungmin separately so there was a common ground. He could only hope that Sungmin wouldn’t hold a grudge. 

Still, that was something to deal with in like ten minutes, so he had to focus on his main distraction. Namely grabbing Siwon’s phone off of him and locking it. The alpha looked confused for a second and then sighed, “Leeteuk.” 

“No! You promised me no work today,” Leeteuk stated back bluntly, “You’re on a day off with your family and that means…”

“I know,” Siwon said, easily standing and towering over the omega with a gentle grin to try and grab his phone back, “and I wasn’t.” 

“Then why did you have this phone open? Cause I know it’s your work one,” Leeteuk stated back matter of factly.

Of course, Leeteuk knew that it was Siwon’s work phone because he worked in the same agency as him, though in a different department. Whilst the pair never meant to bring work home with them, excluding Kyuhyun but that was for completely obvious reasons, it was an unspoken one that if they were on a day off, then work was left completely behind. So Siwon bringing this phone with him could only mean that he had brought work home despite knowing that he was on a day off with the entire family and that annoyed the omega. The alpha however sighed and chanced a glance over to Kyuhyun before gently pushing the omega back towards the swings, “I think Shindong needs help with Zhoumi!” 

“What, hey, don’t…Siwon!” Leeteuk yelped as he was led away.

Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow towards Heechul who shrugged but then indicated Kyuhyun silently with his hand and then glanced at their picnic mates. Yesung was leaning back with a sketchpad open on his lap, clearly enjoying nature and taking a chance to capture all the little moments which no one else would really notice, whilst Donghae was setting up Zhoumi’s toys as close to Kyuhyun as possible whilst trying to make it appear that he wasn’t because getting Kyuhyun’s attention when he was like this was hard and potentially dangerous. 

Heechul still wanted to rip apart the pack that had made their baby alpha this way, to go and bash in several people’s heads but he knew that it would not bring them any form of relief, only more violence and horror that was not required. Casting his eyes around the park, his eyes fell on an ice cream vendor and a smile lit up his face. “Hoi, Yesung, your turn for the ice creams!” 

“What? How?” Yesung grumbled, looking over his shoulder, “We haven’t even started eating yet.” 

“So? Ice creams are more important,” Heechul spoke swiftly, once again silently indicating Kyuhyun, “Plus last time we were all out you didn’t buy the ice creams so its your turn.” 

“I brought all the friggin lunches last time!” Yesung complained but then caught the look in the other eyes and got the general message. Rolling his own, he groaned and stood up, glancing at the others and then at the ones who were across the park and grinned, “Hae, get your lazy butt up and help me with all these ice creams.” 

“Why me?” Donghae complained, winking at Eunhyuk who just shook his head and smiled at their antics. “You can carry them all yourself! Lazy bones.” 

Yesung didn’t waste time, instead of yelling or whining he just moved across to Donghae, grabbed hold of his ear and hauled him upright, much to Heechul’s glee as he burst out laughing. Eunhyuk chuckled along too, knowing what it felt like to have your ear pulled by Yesung and watched them go before looking back towards Heechul. “What do we do now?” he whispered gently, glancing at the still silent Kyuhyun. 

“See if the new alpha can help him and if you really are that much of a meat head or if you’ve learnt your lesson,” Heechul said, nodding behind him and Eunhyuk turned sharply. 

Standing a few feet away from them was Sungmin, dressed in ordinary clothes and somehow looking just fine in them. He was smiling a little awkwardly towards the pair, but it was always tricky with introductions no matter what anyone said about them and seeing how two of them had met last time, it was understandable. 

Though Eunhyuk was the first to react because he knew that he had to make things right and he stood up, maybe a little too quick but the newer alpha did not even flinch at the movement, instead just stared at him in a quiet manner as if waiting for something. Eunhyuk got the impression that Sungmin was patient and tolerant to an extent but when he was in the right about something, he knew exactly how to get the other party to apologise and Eunhyuk genuinely wanted to. Rubbing at the back of his head, the brunette sighed, “Look about that other night…” 

Sungmin shifted slightly, head tilting to the side at just enough of an angle to show the mark which Leeteuk had left there. Eunhyuk knew it all too well, as they all bore one and he knew that he had to make it right. He’d fucked up royally and if they were to stay as a pack then he had to admit to that. “I’m sorry, I fucked up big style,” Eunhyuk started, “I’m not the possessive type of alpha, I don’t get jealous and I never meant to hurt him or you. I know the way things go, I’ve seen all the marks, I’ve been here for everyone but Heechul’s mating and I was a fucking moron to let myself give into the panic just because he had actually been successful in one of his prowls in finding you. I know you took the best care of him, that you were going to bring him back to us in the best state and that you were being a total gentleman by keeping him close because you are his mate, just as much as I am and…if I could go back and pour ten buckets of ice water over me to stop everything that happened that night I would do it in a heartbeat. I love Leeteuk to the ends of the earth, I’d do anything and everything for him and I let him down by behaving like a fucking monster towards you…I know that it’s not much but I’m truly sorry and if there’s anything…” 

Eunhyuk found his rambling being cut off as Sungmin stepped close and placed a hand on his shoulder, their faces close but not threateningly or intimidatingly so – though for a second there was the slightest hint of arousal in the air – and everything just stopped for a second. The wind died away, the sounds of nature faded into the background and even Zhoumi’s screams faded into nothingness for a second. The two alphas stared one another down, their inner wolves challenging one another to see if there was any truth to the statements and any underlying threats that could cause them problems in the future. 

However, after a moment, Eunhyuk’s bared his neck in submission and Sungmin’s simply licked it in reply before the newer alpha pulled back with a smile. “If it makes you feel any better, I’d protect Leeteuk to the ends of the earth too and don’t worry, I shouldn’t have fought back with you either. Some of those marks were my fault so we’re both a pair of meat heads in a way. But we can start over, now right?” 

Eunhyuk nodded, a little too enthusiastically, then blushed, “Sure.” 

Sungmin chuckled, “Well then, hi, I’m Sungmin…Leetuek’s…. how many are there of us?” 

“Yep, you’re a keeper,” Heechul cut in, finally joining in with the little fray which he had been mainly staying out of because it wasn’t his business yet to kick the two alphas tails into submission. In a few months he’s be bossing them around like a pair of troublemakers, but first impressions mattered, and it would be seriously bad to have the pair of them at each other’s throat. “In total at the moment there’s nine of us, including you. I’m Heechul, Leeteuk’s first, Eunhyuk you know as his second and that’s Kyuhyun, his ninth and youngest but he’s a little bit fragile at the moment so you may want to leave him alone for a bit.” 

Sungmin looked towards Kyuhyun who hadn’t really moved from his spot but was now fiercely clutching at a blanket and every so often chancing a glance over his shoulder at them. Sungmin turned back to Heechul with a look in his eyes that asked too many questions but Heechul shook his head. 

Eunhyuk jumped in quickly though, “The others are harder to recall the numbers of but getting the ice cream is Donghae and Yesung and over by the swings is Shindong, Siwon and our baby Zhoumi.” 

“We do also have Ryeowook, but he’s stuck in work at the moment though should be over soon,” Heechul grinned back in reply. 

Sungmin chuckled, “Well, I’m glad I got to meet a couple outside of mad meat head moments.” Playfully he ruffled Eunhyuk’s hair which earnt him a glare and a playful shove but Sungmin just laughed it off in a good natured manner. “Plus, I do remember you guys from when the little one was born. Should have got more than enough warning then, shouldn’t I?” 

Eunhyuk frowned and Heechul sighed, “Oh great, you were the guy who got us through that.” 

“Yep,” Sungmin chuckled again, “Believe me, I thought someone was going to get eaten that day.” 

“Yeah, well, we didn’t know what was going on the Teukie,” Eunhyuk shrugged lightly. 

Sungmin nodded, “Indeed. At least with me being here now, we won’t have that happen again.” 

“Oh really?” Heechul glared, “I know you’re a kiddie’s doctor, but he’ll hide it from you to if he ever gets pregnant again.” 

Sungmin rolled his eyes, “I’ve been around more pregnant omegas than you’ve had hot dinners and even the ones where they’ve been hidden from mates for a variety of reasons, give off a scent if you know what you’re looking for.” 

The two other alphas stared at Sungmin; a bit amused by his brashness but at the same time finding that it just somehow fitted in with everything. It suddenly didn’t feel like Sungmin was an outsider, like the new alpha who had to join the pack and get all settled in. He was already there, placing himself firmly where he needed to be in this chaotic mess and sure there were going to be teething issues and flare ups, but it wasn’t really going to be any worse than when the others had come in. Eunhyuk tilted his head up towards Heechul just at the same moment that Heechul looked down towards Eunhyuk and they both nodded at the same time. 

“Dog pile on the new guy?” Eunhyuk asked first before leaping straight at Sungmin and playfully knocking him to the ground with Heechul leaping on top of him a second later. 

Across the field, Zhoumi giggled from where he was being set down on the ground and pointed, “Look! Dog pile! Can I go play?!” 

“What?” Leeteuk asked, still reeling from what Siwon had just told him before catching hold of Zhoumi in his arms and hoisting him up as he raised an eyebrow towards the trio of alphas who were rolling back and forth in a playfight on the blanket. “No, Zhoumi, no, you don’t join in on that play.” 

“Aww,” the boy said. 

“They’re too big, too clumsy and too blooming idiotic and I don’t want my little baby hurt,” Leeteuk said, glancing to the opposite side of the park where he could see Park Jinyoung just sitting down with his little brood rushing around his feet. “Though, look, your friends from school are here, why don’t you go play with them?” 

Zhoumi blinked and let out a happy call, wriggling to be set down and took off towards his friends with lots of wavy hands. Leeteuk didn’t even need to turn to know that Shindong had gone to separate the playing alphas before any ice cream got caught up in the act before he turned back to Siwon. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Nearly one hundred per cent,” Siwon replied, sighing gently as he shook his head, “I’m just waiting on the final DNA test to confirm it and that’s why I had my works phone with me.” 

“Does Kyuhyun know?” Leeteuk asked, looking over to the boy who was still not joining in with the fun though he appeared to want to do so desperately. 

Siwon shook his head, “No. I didn’t want to upset him…if it turned out to be another fake lead. I was going to tell you, but things were chaotic enough last night and by the time I got a chance to talk to you alone you were already snuggled up with Yesung and off to dreamland and I know better than to wake you up…then our little tearaway over there was hyper all morning and…” 

“Mashi, I get it,” Leeteuk smiled softly, bringing his hands up to the sides of the others face to place a light kiss onto his lips, “I just…if it is, he’s going to be…I don’t even know how he’s going to react.” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Siwon replied back, lightly kissing the tip of Leeteuk’s nose. “Right now, we’ve got to get him out of this little weird funk he’s got himself into and then tell him if there’s something to tell him of course.” 

Nodding, Leeteuk sighed and leaned back against the fence post once again before turning his head as he sniffed the air, “Who got them ice creams?” 

“Heechul insisted!” Yesung yelled from the blanket, “I’ve got yours, horse-faces’ and baby’s here, if you want to come and grab.” 

“Icky cream?” Zhoumi suddenly popped up in between them with a hopeful face and Leeteuk frowned before scooping the child up, “Honestly, how you hear anything about all the stuff you’re not supposed to eat but then run away from all the good stuff I’ll never figure out.” 

“Cubs,” Siwon said, pausing only momentarily to frown at the new face for a second before grinning, “Ah, Sungmin, right?” 

Leeteuk turned abruptly after setting Zhoumi down safely and practically flung himself at the other alpha with all the determination that he could muster. “I thought you were meeting us later?” 

“Nope, I sent a message to say I was meeting you at the park because I was able to swap my shift,” Sungmin replied, snuggling lightly against Leeteuk’s head and gently began scent marking him. 

A cloth was gently thrown at the pair, “Stop being cute, it’s sickening!” Donghae complained playfully, sticking his tongue out at them. 

Eunhyuk kicked Donghae in the side, “Need I remind you of what you were like with Leeteuk when you first joined, mate?” 

“I wasn’t that cute,” Donghae pouted. 

“You were horrendous,” Heechul shook his head, “Though not as bad as Yesung.” 

“I painted him one picture as a courting gift,” Yesung shot back. 

“Yeah, in your private art studio with roses, champagne and nothing on,” Heechul supplied, causing a lot of splutters and cries and call outs on how gross everyone else had been. Excluding Kyuhyun who was still sitting shivering. 

Sungmin chuckled and pressed a light kiss to Leetuek’s hair, “and all I did was send these bunch of morons care packages for you and themselves.” 

“Which were very gratefully received,” Leeteuk replied, sitting up a little to press a kiss to Sungmin’s lips and flip off whoever it was that was catcalling at them. “Though can you put up with this noisy mob?” 

“I think so,” Sungmin responded, before turning his head to see Zhoumi approaching with a caughious look in his eyes, the reminds of a lollipop stick in his mouth which he was chewing on nervously. “Oh sweetie-pie, you don’t want to be chewing that, you could hurt your mouth,” Sungmin spoke gently, reaching forward to take the stick but pausing, “Can I have it?” 

Zhoumi nodded and opened his mouth wide to let the stick go and it was placed safely out of the way before Sungmin turned back towards Zhoumi with a knowing grin. “And since I’ve met everyone present, I presume that this must be the most important man in Leeteuk’s life, right/” 

The little boy blinked, clearly not sure if he should greet this stranger or not but also recognising the scent from the boxes that were sent over the last few weeks. “Are you Santa?” 

That caused a series of cute giggles around the whole group and Sungmin felt his heart melt at just the soft, beautiful innocence in front of him. Gently he shook his head, “No, I’m not, little one. I’m one of your Eomma’ s mates.” 

“Oh, Samchon?” Zhoumi replied. 

Sungmin glanced towards Leeteuk for confirmation, “Yes, baby, this is Samchon Sungmin. Say hello and introduce yourself.” 

Zhoumi smiled brightly, “Hello Samchon Sungmin! I’m Zhoumi and I’m five!” 

“Oh wow, you are a big strong and clever boy, aren’t you?” Sungmin replied, offering his hand for the other to take and not being too surprised when instead, Zhoumi launched a cuddle around him. 

Leeteuk petted his hair gently, “I think he just accepts it.” 

“Probably for the best,” Sungmin replied, nodding his respect towards Siwon who was moving a little closer but only because natural protective instincts were kicking in. “Here, Zhoumi, can you tell me who your Appa is?” 

“Appa?” Zhoumi replied, blinking and then looking around before easily spotting Siwon and launching himself towards the taller alpha with a gleeful yell. “This one! My Appa, Samchon!” 

Sungmin smiled brightly, “Yep, can see it so easily now.” 

Leeteuk smiled, settling down to lay in Sungmin’s lap, “We had fun arguments over whose he really was for a while.”

“Still say he’s mine,” came a playful call from Donghae as some of the others were beginning to move off to the treeline, pulling off shirts and grinning wickedly at one another. 

Sungmin sniffed the air, “Ah, play time?” 

“Yes, if you want to join in you can,” Leeteuk said, stretching a little, “I’m not quite in the mood today.” 

“Or you just want to watch a bunch of shirtless men tussle with one another for your entertainment more like,” Sungmin replied, rolling his eyes when he heard some playful jibes come his way about being unable to knock any of them to the ground. Though his eyes fell on the youngest once again and he felt his heart go out to the other. “Leeteuk, don’t judge me for this one but I can’t leave that cub out of this. I just know it.” 

Leeteuk opened his mouth to stop Sungmin, at the same time that Siwon did as well but Zhoumi choose that exact moment to start taking off all his clothes and yelling about joining in the game which distracted both parents for a good five minutes. Thankfully Kwon happened to come across wanting to play with his friend and that got the youngster settled down, back into his clothes and off to play on the slides without too much hassle. 

Letting out a breath, Leeteuk turned around expecting to find carnage on behalf of Kyuhyun because a stranger was trying to get into his personal space when he was feeling vulnerable. The last time someone had tried it had ended up with Kyuhyun being held in the facility he was in for an extra week and no one wanted that. 

Which is why it came as a surprise when he saw that Kyuhyun was curled up, sobbing his heart out in Sungmin’s arms, with his shirt off, exposing his scars to the world which he hated doing. Instinct made Leeteuk move towards the pair, before his brain could even kick in and think it was a bad idea but Kyuhyun raised his head instead and reached out towards Leeteuk with what could be best described as ‘grabby hands and the omega joined in the hug. 

“Whoa, what the hell?” Ryeowook’ s question caught Siwon so much off guard that he practically jumped a foot in the air. 

Gently he shook himself off, before shrugging, “I’ve no idea, was dealing with our little fluff ball but…yeah.” 

Ryeowook grinned, “Well, looks like he’s definitely part of the pack. Now, where’s my ice cream? Cause if you’ve eaten it all I’m going to whoop all your butts!” 

Siwon laughed aloud, having no idea about who had actually eaten Ryeowook’ s ice cream but not about to get his butt kicked. “I was on Daddy duties so it’s one of these gits,” he said, pointing to the tumbling about alphas. 

“All right then,” Ryeowook said, throwing his things down and pulling off his shirt, “Hey, new guy, Kyu! Let’s join up with our stallion over here and put these ice cream thieves in their place, huh?” 

Sungmin laughed, looked down at Kyuhyun who nodded shyly and the next thing Leeteuk knew, he was sprawled out happily on the picnic blanket, munching on an ice-cream shell whilst recording a video of his dorky alphas playfighting in the middle of the park like they were all Zhoumi’s age. Could he ask for anything better, not in the slightest. He was content and happy, and his pack were safe, secure and loved which is all he ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors note: yes, I went all out with the fluff and fuzziness because god I think we all needed it and these dorks always cheer me up so I had to make them all happy and fluffy. Well excluding the little bit of Kyuhyun but Sungmin is there with his love to get the baby alpha back on track though what do you think they were talking about? I'll do another happy family filler chapter next and then we get onto the next little arch. 
> 
> so question for you all, which alpha do I bring in next? Kangin or Hangen? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Typing away at the keyboard, Leeteuk barely noticed that the morning had passed him by as he wrote up the mound of reports that he had to catch up on. It was not that he was lazy, he was one of the hardest working people in the entire office but the main problem with doing field work was the simple fact that sometimes it led to the paperwork not getting completed in time. Thankfully, the omega was adept at keeping notebooks and audio logs of everything that he did, so when he got a chance it was easier to catch up on the work. He had no idea how Siwon kept up with his workload, but he figured that the alpha had a different set of paperwork to complete or maybe he just did everything through audio logs. 

Working directly with clients and going undercover it would be easier to just upload a daily status report as it could just be seen as someone checking on their spouse or whatever back story that he had been given at that point in time. That thought did make Leeteuk pause in his typing for a second, wondering vaguely what it was going to be like when Siwon went on his next undercover mission. Whilst it was something that they had all gone through before and understood the importance of, it was not anything that Leeteuk ever liked dealing with. The very thought that Siwon was out there, with an assumed identity and a fake backstory to stop anyone snooping too much into things was worrying at the most basic level but usually it terrified Leeteuk more than anything. 

But now that they had a child together, who was starting to become the age where he would begin to understand that his Appa was not there, that thought made Leeteuk want to vomit. Sure, he was so proud of Siwon for doing the job he did, for taking on such a dangerous and difficult task but it never stopped him from wanting to just drag the other alpha home and keep him locked away so that no evil could befall him. What made it worse was that the omega knew that it would not be long before Siwon would have having that talk with him again, the alpha was itching to get back out into the field because of the recent spate of failed missions and he felt partially responsible for not being there. Of course, everyone had told him that it was not the case, that they had sent in experienced agents but either there was a mole, or their old tactics were getting noticed, but that did not stop Siwon from feeling like he was letting the team down. 

Leeteuk could understand it, he had not gone on a recovery mission since the time they had found Kyuhyun and had been expressly forbidden from going anywhere near one after the birth of Zhoumi too. Not because they thought he would turn into a soppy omega mess, but because his scent made him more vulnerable and an easier target. Yet another reason why he and Siwon were never allowed to work together on any type of mission. The company they worked for was strict on that and if they found the smallest of small connections to anything then whoever was pulled straight away. Only once had they left someone who was personally involved with the case stay on it and it had ended in the biggest tragedy the company had ever had to witness. 

Shaking his head, Leeteuk blew out a breath and tried to take a sip out of the cup of tea that was on his desk but ended up scrunching his face instead. “Yuck…how long have you been there?” he asked the innocent cup before realising that it was one next to the one, he had been drinking out of and grimaced again. “Oh lovely.” 

“You drinking three day old tea again?” Siwon asked, appearing in the office doorway with a smile and a package wrapped up in a duck themed cloth. “I keep telling you to clear your desk every night…”

“Oh, shut up,” Leeteuk replied, playfully sticking his tongue out towards his alpha and then smiling when he received a kiss as the bento was placed down next to him with a fresh flask of tea. “What are you doing down here anyway? I thought you were in meetings all day today?” 

Siwon smirked, trying his best not to react to the slightly disappointed air coming from some of the newer colleagues from Leeteuk’s team as he was perfectly used to everyone having a crush on him when they first arrived, only to be dismayed slightly when they realised that he was fully taken. What usually made it funnier is that usually most of them only realised when Leeteuk would point out that Siwon was being oblivious to their flirting with him when the alpha only had eyes for him. Thankfully most took it as it was meant to be but there were the few occasional jealous types, but they never lasted long in this firm anyway, so it was not that big a deal. 

“Well, that was the plan but there’s been a hold up in the operation so for now, I can tend to other matters,” Siwon replied. 

Leeteuk rolled his eyes and sniffed at the bento, “I know you didn’t prepare this, so what other matters could make you come all the way down here when you know I’m on a paperwork day?” 

“His elder sister is here,” Siwon said, cutting straight to the chase, “She’s in the waiting room and I thought you’d want to be there.” 

The omega blinked, “Really? But I thought that was scheduled for tomorrow?” 

Siwon shook his head, “Nope, today.” 

“Right,” Leeteuk said, quickly turning back to his screen to save his current work and ensure that he had everything else ready to go. Though he did pause again for a moment when his eyes fell on the current family photograph that he always kept on his desk, though this one did need re-taking as it did not feature Sungmin in it as of yet. His eyes fell upon his youngest baby alpha, who at the time was still a little closed off but had smiled for the camera thankfully which made him look so much more mature and handsome that it sent Leeteuk’s heart fluttering. He blew out a sigh, “I just hope that…” 

“Teukie, I know, I want the same,” Siwon said gently, catching his fingers before lightly kissing them. “Part of me wants them to meet and for everything to go well…. there’s another part of me that’s worried that it could undo everything we’ve done to get him so far.” 

Leeteuk shook his head, “No….no, Ara wasn’t part of that. She was sent away from it, that I’m sure of and she has been looking for him but was rejected so many times.” 

A soft smile was sent his way, “I wondered who was the liaison that spoke to her was.” 

“They didn’t want to, on account of everything but…management also knew I would be the best judge,” Leeteuk answered, “Especially after having to speak to all the omegas involved in that case and understanding what they went through. If she had come out with the slightest thing…I wouldn’t be allowing her anywhere near my baby.” 

“I know you wouldn’t, you would probably be in detention yourself for doing something very wrong,” Siwon said, offering his hand towards the other, “Come on. Let’s go get Kyuhyun and give him the surprise of his life, huh?” 

Nodding, Leeteuk smiled and took the offered hand. He was still feeling a little unsteady on his feet with worried about just how wrong this could all go and what the consequences could be but there was a feeling in his gut that pretty much told him that this was going to be the best for Kyuhyun. To know that something he was forced to do in that horrible cult turned out for the absolute best. It would also hopefully be the thing that would help him to finally overcome the final stages of fear and anxiety that had plagued him since joining their pack and allow him to be free to be who he actually wanted to be. That was all future planning of course and there was no guarantee in anything that something like that was going to happen but Leeteuk knew that if he kept the faith then just maybe things would work out all right. 

Especially when they found Kyuhyun sitting in the lobby of the building, looking like a scared animal who was ready to bolt. Leeteuk hurried over to him and gently brushed the strands of hair out of his face, before placing a calming kiss on his lips, “Hey, little one. It’s good to see you here.” 

Kyuhyun shivered, looking down towards the floor, “Don’t say that…I don’t want to be here.” 

“I know, I’m sorry but we have to go through official routes for this,” Leeteuk smiled, kissing the young man’s crown, “I promise you; this is going to be for the best though and you’ll thank us both by the end of the day.” 

For a second Kyuhyun tensed, almost as if allowing the anger to consume him but then he relaxed and rose his head a little. He still looked shit scared and ready to run, but the fact that he was not was a positive sign for all. “Why here though? Couldn’t it have been somewhere else…” 

“No, we have to have security for both them and you,” Siwon spoke gently. 

“Them?” Kyuhyun asked, raising his head and frowning towards the alpha before looking with complete disbelief towards Leeteuk. “Whose them?” 

Part of Leeteuk wanted to blurt it all out, to tell the young alpha the truth of the situation but he managed to keep his tongue. He knew better than that, if he spilled the beans now it could destroy everything and that would just be the worst thing. “There’s someone we would like you to meet, someone who may be from your past but in a positive way. We’ve had to keep it a secret because of a number of factors but I promise you…” 

“You mean…you found…Noona?” Kyuhyun cut in, surprising both Leeteuk and Siwon before the young alpha shook his head, “You found…Ara? She’s alive? That’s…She’s…the only one who…” 

“Let’s go,” Siwon said, not wanting to even give Kyuhyun the chance to overthink anything and Leeteuk agreed, taking hold of Kyuhyun’s hand to guide him but finding himself almost dealing with a hyperactive puppy who looked far too eager. Of all the possible reactions, this was the one that he hoped would be the one to prevail but still seeing it was a completely different matter. He could only hope that it continued on this positive arch and did not crumble down. 

Thankfully, the designated meeting room for relatives of victims was not far from the main entrance and it was a nice, soft room. It had been painted a light pastel green, had soft off-white sofas, a bookshelf with a selection of books that ranged from children through to adults and a table with coffee and tea making facilities in the corner. There was a low coffee table set with a vase that had artificial flowers in as nine times of ten real flowers died too quickly as the room was kept warm as it was also a safe place to bring terrified children and adults as well as distressed omegas. It was a room designed to be calming and quiet and everyone apricated it being so.

Sitting in the chair furthest from the door was a petite but pretty omega, with long natural black hair and soft rounded eyes. She had the exact same smile as Kyuhyun, and she had chosen to keep it simple today with her clothes of a long sleeved shirt and a yellow pinafore dress. As soon as the door had opened, after a polite knock she had been up on her feet, her eyes wide at the sight that greeted her. Kyuhyun had also been wide eyed for all of five seconds before a cry left his lips and he hurried forward, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to reach the elder who wrapped him up in just as tight a hug as the one he wrapped around her. “Kynni!” Ara cried, “Oh my gosh! You made it! You survived! I knew you would.” 

“Noona!” Kyuhyun cried back, unable to get anymore words out because he was ugly sobbing that much but if Ara minded in the slightest, she did not express it. Though the fact that the female omega was also wailing her head off probably made up for that in a lot of respects. The alpha and omega couple in the doorway shared a look with one another before quietly stepping back and shutting the door. Whilst they both knew that they wanted to be there for Kyuhyun, this was also clearly a special family moment between the two lost siblings, and they needed to have their privacy for it. 

Plus, they were just taking up the seats next to the door so if anything were to turn sour, they were within an easy reach. Siwon smiled as he took hold of Leeteuk’s hand, “Well, so far so good.” 

“Indeed,” Leeteuk smiled, though let out a very heavy sigh that had the alpha tilting his head towards him in worry. “Was just overthinking things.” 

“Concerning Kyu or someone else?” 

“You,” Leeteuk answered honestly, feeling the worry build up inside him. “You’re going to be going back out there soon, aren’t you?” 

For a long moment, Siwon was silent, almost as if he were thinking about how best to say what he needed to. Btu then decided that actions spoke louder than words and nodded his head. Running his thumb over the back of the others hand, the alpha tries his best not to look too guilty, “Yes, I am. I’m aware of the risks and what it could mean to us both in the long run….as well as what it’ll mean to Zhoumi as well.” The omega went to answer but Siwon shook his head and continued, “I know that he’ll miss me, hell I miss him every second of the day when I’m not with him, and that he’ll ask questions and that things could spiral in the wrong direction but…this is different. As much as I don’t want to become distant and cold like my father was with me, I can’t just sit back and let things go to hell with my team. We’ve had too many cases go wrong, too many lost or left and I just…I think about Kyuhyun all the time and what would have happened if we left him there and I don’t want that. But,” he cut Leeteuk off once again, “This time I’m doing it right. I’m going to make sure that Zhoumi knows enough to know what I’m not coming home, that he understands that I won’t be able to contact him and that he’ll have his uncles around him to keep him going whilst I’m gone. It’s not going to be easy, it’s never easy…having to walk away from the pack and you, pretend that I don’t have you back at home just waiting for me to return. Denying anything to do with decent morals and codes that shouldn’t be an issue these days…. I hate it, I feel like I’m disrespecting myself, our pack and everything that we mean to each other…but then, when I get back and you’re there…” 

The alpha did not need to finish his words as Leeteuk gently leaned across to place a kiss to his lips, pulling back, “Just promise me that you will always come home. Even if the worst should happen, you’ll come home.” 

For a second Siwon was confused and then he smiled, “Sure, I’ll be your friendly ghost who’ll haunt your bedroom and annoy the others forever and a day.” 

A punch was delivered to Siwon’s stomach for that comment but there was nothing but love shining in Leeteuk’s eyes as the omega rested gently against the alpha. He knew that things were going to become heavy and hard when Siwon left them to go on this self-imposed mission, but he believed in the alpha and knew that he would return to them no matter what happened. It did not quite take away the fear and the pain of course, that was something that Leeteuk could never even begin to fathom out in the slightest how to remotely deal with but at least he had a certainty in his mind that just maybe, things were going to be okay. 

Plus, he was sure that once something was in Siwon’s mind, there was nothing that could be done to shift it no matter how hard anyone tried. For a while, the mated pair just remained together in silence, comfortable and content with one another as if they were sharing a secret moment that only belonged to them. Which is a way it did very much so and neither one wanted to break it. 

Though the moment was broken up, around ten minutes later, when the door to the calm room opened and Ara peaked out looking a little on the sheepish side. “I think…well Kyu’s…he needs,” she blew out a breath that was filled with affection and love but just a tinge of frustration that was so very much like a big sister to have, “Just get in here and help him, I don’t know what to do. I think I may have broken him a little?” 

The omega was in like a shot, worried that something awful had happened to his baby alpha only to find himself being pulled into a full on body hug accompanied by a very heavily passionate kiss. Not that Leeteuk was complaining of course, but the suddenness of the appearance of it all threw him a little. He pulled back, “Kyu?” 

“Can…can we have…babies?” Kyuhyun asked, sounding so shy, sweet and innocent. “An adorable set of twins or something, please?” 

Leeteuk’s mind blanked, Kyuhyun had never even indicated that he wanted kids of his own, though it was clear that he adored Zhoumi when he was in the right mindset and he was still edgy about expressing his needs outside of the omega’s heat cycle, as if he did not quite know how to initiate or ask for what he wanted even though Leeteuk would probably give it to him without questioning anything. Hell, he spent practically every night with at least one of his mates in some form or other and there was nothing quiet about it most of the time, so this coming out of the blue was news to the omega. 

“Sorry, I was showing him pictures of his nephews and he just…kind of went like this,” Ara cut in, picking up her phone from the floor, “I’m guessing you guys aren’t yet blessed with pack cubs?” 

“We have one, mine,” Siwon replied, smiling gently, “Though he came as a bit of a surprise…oh wow, these guys are cute.” 

“Let me see!” the omega pouted, feeling a little left out though he did not leave go of Kyuhyun as he reached across to see the photos. “Babies and cooing are supposed to be my thing.” 

“Oh, they are,” Siwon said, “The number of playdates you have set up for Zhoumi is unreal. Though is Chan and Minho coming over tomorrow or is it the older ones from school?” 

Leeteuk answered quickly and then stared at the photograph of two twin boys who did indeed look cute and adorable before turning back towards Kyuhyun who was still hugging him whilst looking at the photos. He blinked, “Kyu…you want to have a baby with me?” 

“Babies,” Kyuhyun corrected, sounding way too young, innocent and sweet right now, “Cause we’d have the cutest babies ever together and…” the young alpha seemed to catch up with himself all of a sudden and blushed from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. But Leeteuk was quick to react, giving the phone back to Ara and titling the alphas head up to easily meet his lips in a passionate kiss which grounded the young alpha. 

“I want to have babies with you to,” Leeteuk whispered back, knowing full well that Siwon and Ara were still in the room, but it was not like he was admitting to some kind of sin. “Because I’m sure they’ll be cute, funny and smart-arses like you.”   
Kyuhyun looked bashfully down but hugged up close to Leeteuk again and sighed in contentment. “Am I really that good an alpha?” 

“Yes,” Leeteuk replied, “You’re one of mine and that makes you the best because you’re all the best to me.” 

Ara smiled as she looked up to Siwon, “He told me that you’re all alphas, other than Leeteuk?” 

Siwon nodded, “Yeah, he just got this ninth and there’s three more of us to go.” 

“Twelve?” Ara asked, shuddering but in a playful manner, “And here’s me thinking it’s hard dealing with one.” 

“Oh, don’t we know it,” Siwon replied, “But Leeteuk is the glue that keeps us together and makes sure we don’t kill one another. Though how he doesn’t kill us sometimes, I’ll never figure out in the slightest.” 

Ara smiled, “Well I’m glad my Kyu is in such a loving pack. I always feared what would happen if he ever got out of that mess and didn’t end up somewhere loving.” 

A silent nod was her reply, as Siwon cast his eyes back towards the pair in the centre of the room. He held that same fear the moment he had laid eyes on the way too skinny alpha boy in the basement of that house. The lost look of someone who had been deprived of every type of love, affection and was so touch starved that he would have probably gone with anyone who would just hold him for a moment. Thankfully, most of that was gone now, but it had been an exceptionally long road indeed and one that Siwon did not want to go down now in the slightest. Instead, he stepped towards the pair and engulfed them both in his arms, squishing them merrily which caused a laugh from Leeteuk whilst Kyuhyun berated the older alpha for being an idiot, though clearly in good fun. 

Ara snapped a couple of quick shots on her phone, because she could not believe just how cute her younger brother was being right now and felt as though everything was just as it was meant to be in the world. Of course, there was still a difficult time ahead and there would be issues to sort out along the way, but she put her full faith in this pack. They had clearly cared for Kyuhyun for a long time and brought him to this point and they would continue to do so for a very long time.   
Her little brother was safe, the cult would never touch him again and one day he would be blessed with his own children to coddle and adore. 

~*~  
Setting down the box which he had been carrying, Sungmin took a glance around the room that was to be his. It was amazing to think that only six weeks ago, he had been a total stranger to the pack and that everything was going to hell because of one panic that had gone way out of proportion. Now he was moving into his new home and he could feel the pack bond growing stronger with every last second. 

He smiled, remembering how he had arranged the moving in date last week and then been surprised this morning when Shindong and Yesung turned up at the doctor’s residence that had he been in to help with the move. The two alphas had just smirked in return and said that moving sucked when trying to do it by yourself and the pack always helped each other. Heechul had been left at home as he had finished sorting out the room for the new alpha just last night and had apparently passed out at five am with a paintbrush in his hand so Sungmin owed him the biggest pint in the world when he woke up. 

Looking around the room, the alpha had to agree that his packmate had indeed done a good job on getting everything set up for him. The room was basic, though virtually the size of his entire previous living arrangements and had been fitted out with a matching bed, wardrobe, desk, a stylish trunk and some chairs but it was clear that it was all to be customisable to the doctor’s tastes, needs and wants. The soft creamy yellow on the walls was nice and refreshing and the bedding was clearly new too. Sungmin could not wait to cover it in his and Leeteuk’s scent as well as everyone else’s. 

“Man, you have to have been the easiest of us to move in,” Yesung commented, as he placed his final box on the floor next to him, “I thought we were going to be here for hours.” 

Sungmin shrugged, “I’ve always been quite light on stuff. Working twelve to twenty-four hour shifts doesn’t exactly give you much free time.” 

“That’ll have to change,” Shindong commented, yawning a little, “Leeteuk likes to have full family days off and if you’re working yourself to death, he won’t be happy.” 

“Had that conversation with him and he understands that sometimes my work is just impossible to get away from,” Sungmin turned and grabbed the box that Ryeowook was bringing in, “Cheers. You didn’t have to you know?” 

Ryeowook shrugged, “Had nothing else to do today so it’s fine.” 

Yesung frowned, “Aren’t you supposed to be tormenting Kyu?” 

“He’s out at work with Leeteuk and Siwon, something about someone they found or something,” Ryeowook shrugged in reply, “Heechul is still passed out and I lost track of Donghae and Eunhyuk a while ago.”

“What day is it?” Yesung asked, frowning a little. 

“Thursday,” Ryeowook replied, leaning tiredly against the doorframe, “My only day off this week cause the restaurant loves it when University is off.” 

“Donghae will be at his teaching thing and Eunhyuk’s probably gone into the office to sort out the accounts again,” Yesung replied, shaking his head as he looked towards Sungmin, “Yeah. We’re all kind of work-a-holics, so I get why Leeteuk calls for family rest days.” 

“Plus, he’s a big softy who just wants to look after us all, most of the time,” Shindong replied, before an alarm started on his watch which he was quick to silence. “And it’s my turn to go and pick Zhoumi up from school. Shall I grab food from the health store on the way home?” 

Ryeowook pulled a face and groaned, “I swear you’re going to turn us all into rabbits.” 

“You enjoyed the chicken salad the other day,” Shindong replied sweetly. 

“Only because it had freaking chicken in it,” Ryeowook complained, “Can’t we just have a cheat week, I want something greasy and fat filled and…” 

“University blues?” Sungmin asked Yesung as Shindong started herding Ryeowook out of the room stating a long list of reasons why they could not have a cheat week because that would just put them all back where they started. 

Yesung nodded, “Yeah, final year and he’s got the dissertation coming up which is not making him too happy at the moment. Don’t worry, Wookie is lovely most of the time, just when he stresses, he wants to eat all the bad stuff, but he’ll overindulge.” 

“So, everyone goes on to eat the good stuff to help?” Sungmin nodded, “Right. That’s fine.” 

A smirk was sent his way, “Please tell me you’re not an advocate for rabbit food as well?” 

“As long as there’s some kind of food, I don’t really care,” Sungmin replied, opening a box to start unpacking, “I actually prefer healthier stuff but I’m partial to Moochi so if there’s any and it’s all gone, you know who to blame.” 

“Noted,” Yesung replied, glancing around, “Do you want a hand with this stuff?” 

“Can you put the books on the shelf for me, watch out cause they’re quite heavy,” Sungmin replied moving to the wardrobe to being hanging up his clothes. 

Picking up the box with ease, despite his small frame there was still a lot of strength in the others bones, Yesung carried it across and started putting the books on the shelves. As he expected, most were medical research journals or something to do with the trade, he had a ton of art books that were splattered with paint and wax from crayons, but there were a few that caught the alpha by surprise. Like the romance series of ‘Paws and Hearts’ and a couple of copies of ‘Wanderlust’ which had Yesung looking at Sungmin with very raised eyebrows. 

“What? An alpha can’t be soppy and like reading romance?” Sungmin shot back. 

“Talk to Siwon about it sometime,” Yesung replied, then grimaced, “Actually don’t, cause he’ll start on his Church rant. Don’t get me wrong, we’re all fine with him being a member of the Church and all that but sometimes he does need a bit of a kick in the tail with it all.” 

Sungmin frowned, “I thought he worked for the World Protection Program, and deals with some of the nastiest cases and stuff?” 

“Oh, he does,” Yesung agreed, “He also goes undercover with those depraved bastards too. But it doesn’t stop him being a Church boy either. I think it’s his solace and help but just don’t get him started unless you want your ear talked off about sin for an hour.” 

“Understood,” Sungmin replied, moving to grab another box and then looking at Yesung, “What about you? No project to work on.” 

“Letting the current commission dry for a day before going back to it,” Yesung replied, “It’s not finished yet, but I can’t seem to find the missing element.” 

“He’s forever complaining about that too,” a sleepy voice came from the doorway, Heechul rubbing his eye with the ball of his hand, “But you’ll get used to it.”

Sungmin nodded, “Thanks for painting here, it’s a nice colour.” 

“You can change it later when you’re more settled but figured I’d give you a nice colour to start off with,” Heechul smiled, “Though I’m going to have to start getting planning permission to extend this place again.” 

“Why?” Sungmin asked. 

Yesung sighed, “Cause you’re number nine and generally speaking we always make sure to have a spare room for when the next one turns up cause they can arrive without warning.” 

“Ah, so most of his prowls aren’t actually successful then?” Sungmin asked, blushing a little. 

Heechul shook his head, “Nope. You’re actually the first one that has been found on a prowl.” 

“Excuse me, so was I,” Yesung replied. 

“No, you rescued him from a bunch of dicks who thought he was a cheap lay,” Heechul corrected, “You weren’t actually badly flirted at in a bar.” 

Sungmin chuckled, “He wasn’t that bad a flirting actually.” 

“Pfft, Leeteuk is terrible at flirting but is also adorable with it that you go with the flow,” Heechul replied, “You’ll get used to his means and ways soon enough.” 

“I think I already am,” Sungmin replied, tilting his head to the side, “Oh, they’re back early.” 

The three alphas left the room to find Leeteuk, Siwon and a very clingy but happy Kyuhyun just coming in and changing their shoes. Kyuhyun blinked in surprise to see Sungmin there but then rushed to embrace the elder in a hug and snuggle close. Heechul glared playfully towards the doctor, “Seriously, what did you do to our brat maknae? He’s so cute with you.” 

Kyuhyun stuck his tongue out at Heechul and then chuckled, “None of your business, oldie! You’re just jealous.” 

Before Heechul could open his mouth to reprimand the youngster, Leeteuk stepped close and wrapped his arms around his first alpha and placed a kiss on his neck. “Leave him be, he’s in a very good mood right now and I don’t want anything to destroy that.”   
“Not even Shindong’s rabbit food could put me off today!” Kyuhyun said, suddenly playfully pouncing on Yesung who was not expecting it causing them both to tumble to the floor, “Where’s the food?”

Siwon burst into laughter as he started towards the kitchen, “Come on, you hungry brat, I think there’s some leftovers you can have whilst we wait for Shindong to come back with the babies and the rabbit food.” 

Kyuhyun let out a happy sound and leapt off Yesung, kneeing him in the stomach as he did so before chasing off after Siwon and the option of food. The remaining alphas looked towards Leeteuk in confusion and the omega shrugged happily, “The meeting with his elder sister went extremely well and he found out that he has twin nephews which has boosted him up considerably. He even said he wants to have babies with me.” 

Both Heechul and Yesung’s mouths dropped open before the latter pulled himself up and hurried to the kitchen whilst Heechul turned, kissed Leeteuk and then followed along quickly after his pack mate. 

Sungmin blew out a snorting laugh through his nose and looked towards Leeteuk, “Can I have a hug? Since I did just move in.” 

Leeteuk laughed and wrapped himself tightly around Sungmin, snuggling happily into the others scent gland and exhaling happily. “Does this mean I can properly mark you up tonight?” 

“Of course,” Sungmin replied, pressing a kiss to the top of Leeteuk’s head, “Let’s just make sure we get all the kiddies to bed first, hmm?” 

“I heard that!” came a call from the kitchen, “Expect an ass-whooping once I’ve dealt with this cutie-pie!” 

“I’m not a cutie-pie!” was Kyuhyun’s reply, though he was laughing way too much. 

Sungmin found himself chuckling along as well, before taking hold of Leeteuk’s hand after another kiss was delivered to his lips and leading him to the kitchen. Someone had to keep the chaos in check and the doctor really did want to get some food too. Even if it were designed for rabbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> authors babbling: 
> 
> Another chapter of fluff and family being cute but I wanted to kinda clear up Kyuhyun's little story and give some context for Siwon too casue I've been a bit vauge about what he does. Plus who doesn't like seeing our alpha boys interacting teehee. 
> 
> Next arch will introduce a new alpha to the family, cause I'll do a little time jump just to make life a touch easier but I'll shall keep it a secret as to whose arriving just to keep you all guessing. Plus I have a new job starting at the end of March and I don't yet know how my schedule is going to go so writing may become something that is a little bit more spradic than usual but I'll try to keep you all up to date with what's going on. 


End file.
